Over Time
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Two young girls hadn't thought their lives would get tangled up with that of two Akatsuki members, and certainly didn't plan to love them. When they're captured by the artistic duo and taken back as slaves, they promised to never stop fighting to get free. But they become less eager to leave when relationships start blooming.
1. Animal I Have Become

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 6/30/12**

**TITLE: Over Time**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Hetero: SasoriXOC/DeidaraXOC**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Completed.**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between male and female, abuse, violence, mentions of darker themes, slight dub-con.**

_~Be not angry that you cannot make others as you wish them to be, since you cannot make yourself as you wish to be~_

* * *

"If we don't stop soon I'm going to melt." My sister spoke exaggeratedly. But I agreed it was extremely hot outside. We were close to Amegakure, where we planned to hide out for a while. We couldn't stay anywhere for long, and a few ninja were probably still trying to hunt us down. I sighed, dropping down next to a river. It was rushing loudly, a good cover. It looked clean enough to drink. Either option was get a little stomachache from some unclean water, or get a little dead from dehydration.

"Oh, thank the gods." Kiara sighed as she dropped to her knees and brought her hands to the water. I lounged by the side, blowing my hair from my eyes. The neko next to me re-tied her ponytail. "How far 'till we hit Rain?" I lazily flicked at the dirt while she swirled her hands in the water, fish swam past her hurriedly. "Not long. Maybe tomorrow or the day after." I replied thoughtfully, hoping I was right. This journey had long since grown tedious and boring.

She huffed in impatience. "Ah the classy life of a rogue ninja." I snorted at her sarcasm, standing up when I heard a small sound in the distance, narrowing my eyes. "What's wrong now?" I shook my head in answer. Apparently I was hearing things. That was never a good sign. I sighed, plopping back down and playing with my sister's purple hair, much to her annoyance. "Remember when we were little and mom would braid our hair?" I jolted in surprise at her bringing up our mother. She was eight when we last saw the woman. "Er, yeah. She always liked to style our hair and make-up."

"I wish we were still living in Kuraigakure.*" Well it's gone. They burned it down years ago. We and a few others survived, I don't know and don't care what happened to them. We ended up homeless and rogue, becoming criminals to survive on the streets. Dreaming about the past wouldn't help us now. "Me too. I really do." Suddenly, my skin tingled and my hair stood on end. I placed a hand on her shoulder and jerked her backwards and down to the ground, just as it exploded in front of us.

"BOOM!"

"Art is a bang, yeah!" I heard a male voice say smugly. My ears were still ringing unbearably from the force of the explosion, my sister shoved me off, her violet eyes glaring at the destroyed part of the forest. "What the fuck! You almost killed us!" I cursed her silently for getting involved with whoever had done this. I didn't want trouble. But it definitely looked for us. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it, little girl, hm?" The voice sounded amused, which I took as dangerous. "Kick your Barbie looking ass!" She retorted. I kicked her. Why did she always find the need to fight? "Shut your mouth before-"

…You get us in trouble. Too late.

A blonde haired man fell to the ground right in front of us, sneering down at both of us. "Well, well, well. Sasori no Danna, look what we have here. Two little girls, out in the woods by themselves." He smirked. "That's pretty dangerous, you shouldn't be out here alone. Don't you know there are men around that take advantage of girls?" I scoffed. I heard someone sigh, assuming it was this "Sasori" the blonde had spoken to earlier, but he was still concealed in the dust of the earlier explosion. "What the fuck do you want?"

Kiara snarled. The man turned to her, his blue eyes narrowed as though he were studying her. I gasped as he bent down and grabbed her by her hair, yanking her up to his eye level. "Little bitch. Danna, why don't we take them back with us, hm? It's getting boring around the base anyway." She hissed a curse, earning a smirk as she tried futilely to escape his grip. "Let go, you piece of shit!" He snorted, starting to drag her away.

"Let her go!" I tilted my palm, fully intending to electrocute the arrogant blonde, but something stabbed me in the back. I fell to the ground with a gasp, my heartbeat slowing down until I could barely feel it. "Now that isn't nice, we've probably saved your life." A bored sounding voice intoned. I panted deeply, trying desperately to move my body, but it wouldn't respond. I couldn't even talk.

"Amaya!" Kiara's voice was faint. I felt my eyelids flutter despite fighting to remain awake, the last thing I saw was a redhead standing over me, his eyes hazel and expression bored. He said something else, but I didn't hear him as my head lolled to the side, mind blanking out.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

***Village hidden in the darkness. Because I'm damn creative.**

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I can't resist. The plot kept bugging me.**

**ALSO, this was un-beta'd only because I read through it several times so meticulously I'm pretty sure there are no mistakes. I hope my beloved beta will not be angry with me : 3**

**Things to know throughout this story:**

**Sasori is human, and around twenty years of age. Still very young, but older than all of us. And I'm going to attempt to make them as in character as I can while still writing it how I want. Hope this ends up enjoyable!**

**I have to go, my cat is attacking me.**


	2. Impossible

"_Let…go…kill…bastard!"_

"_Let…right…bastard!"_

"Let us go right now before I kill you, you bastard!" I jerked up, whipping around to face the screaming. My sister was banging on a door and I heard someone slam it from the other side. "Shut up you noisy bitch!" She hissed, kicking the metal door before plopping down next to me. I groaned, flinching when she gasped and suddenly flipped over to straddle my waist. "Are you okay?! Don't fucking look at me like I'm crazy, you've been knocked out for a long time! That redheaded guy stabbed you with something and you went down like a rock!" Her voice was still kind of hazy and my mind and body felt heavy, as if something was tying me to the floor. I couldn't think straight, so I just nodded. She sighed, hugging me tightly. I heard a door creak and someone snicker.

"Well shit. You didn't say they were lesbians." Kiara flew off of me and straight into the albino man that had spoken. I sat up slowly, watching her scratch him across the face. "She's my fucking sister, jackass!" She spat. He tossed her off, sneering when she landed on her feet. Someone else sighed, stepping over the man in the doorway. I tensed when I recognized him as the man that I had seen earlier, the one who'd poisoned me. His eyes turned to me, boredom and indifference in them as he looked me over. "Stand up."

I rose from the ground shakily, frowning as he walked around me. He finally stopped to stand in front of me, I came up to his shoulder in height. His uncaring expression made me edgy. "Well, he said you can stay, but you're under our control. You're coming with me." I stared wide eyed at him, mind rushing to keep up and with and decipher his words. Who was he talking about? Under control? The blonde from earlier swaggered through the door, gaze immediately finding Kiara. "Cool. It's always more fun when they fight."

I inhaled sharply as I felt my anger spike, twisting out of reach when the redhead reached for me. He sighed, turning to the blonde. "For you. I'm taking this one back, try to keep her alive for a while." He nodded towards my sister, turning around and raising his fingers. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what he was- "What the hell?" I muttered as my body forcibly began to walk, without my consent! I tried to look over at the redhead, but my body wouldn't allow it. It continued to face forward and walk until we stopped at one of the doors, he reached past me and opened it, unkindly pushing me inside. "Danna, we leave for another mission tomorrow, un."

I heard the blonde call. My sister was still cursing at the entire world. He shut the door behind him, studying me for a moment. It made me uncomfortable and I don't know what he was looking for. He shrugged off the black and red cloak he wore, tossing it onto the bed. "Where are we?" I asked quietly. He didn't look at me as he took a scroll from a shelf. "Akatsuki base. We've needed some help around here and you were the lucky girls." He sounded sarcastic. I swallowed hard. We try to avoid the life of a criminal and we end up with the most deadly organization in history. Life didn't like us very much. A small boom resounded throughout the room, earning a roll of the eyes from…Sasori, I think was what the blonde had called him once.

"He's going to kill us all one day. Deidara!" He muttered before calling out a name, I assumed it was the blonde, for some reason. I pursed my lips when he went to leave. "So…_Danna._ What am I supposed to do?" He shot me a look, to which I smiled back at him. He shut his eyes and exhaled slowly. Obviously he had a short fuse, I wonder if this would work in my favor or against it. "Bathroom's on the side, you can sleep in the corner, don't touch anything." Well thank you for your hospitality. I irritably went to sit in the corner of his room that was bare of anything. I grimaced, this was worse than sleeping in the forest. I gazed depressingly around the room at the varied tools and…puppets.

_Ah, so he's a puppet master. Interesting._

I thought idly, blinking when I heard my sister cackle and two men yelling. Sasori came back into the room, anger evident in his eyes. I looked down when he stared at me. "You're dirty."

"You really know how to flatter, don't you Danna?" I repeated the nickname I stole from the blonde, mildly amused that it seemed to annoy him. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards me, I tensed, flinching when he bent down. "Listen girl, I don't have any patience for this. Respect me and it'll be easier for both of us." I nodded slowly, trying to decide exactly how far I was willing to push. He stood and walked towards a closet, opening it and throwing a shirt at me. "Wear that until I can get something else."

With that he left. I tried the door, growling when I found it was locked. How the hell had my life gone from free, to captured by insane S-rank criminals in less than a day?

* * *

This shirt didn't do an amazing job covering me. It was fine until you got to my thighs, which were completely exposed. You could see my underwear if I moved in any way. I'd heard male and female voices arguing, though they were too muffled to really make out. I glared at the door when it opened and Sasori walked in, looking somewhat annoyed. He glanced at me for a second before turning his full gaze to me. I shifted uncomfortably. "You might come with us on the mission tomorrow. I want to see how strong you are."

"Strong enough to kick your ass and leave if you didn't have this thing on me." I growled, kicking out my leg, where a silver band was attached around my ankle and controlling my chakra flow. He rolled his eyes, raising his hand again. I bit my lip as my body again moved without my wanting to, turning around and falling to the floor in the corner. "Stay."

He said with complete seriousness, but I thought I saw amusement in his hazel eyes. He threw a blanket at me before sitting as the desk and beginning to work on a puppet with a few tools lying around. I really wish he would stop doing that. It's scary not having control over your own body; it's downright terrifying when someone else has total control of it.

* * *

**(Kiara's Pov from the time of the kidnapping.)**

I struggled against the tall man as he forced my arms behind my back and tied them together. The other grabbed my sister and threw her over his shoulder. "What the hell do you want with us, we didn't cause any trouble!" The blonde snickered, pulling his hand from a bag strapped to his hip, a white clay bird in his hands. My eyes narrowed. Did he just keep those around on- "Whoa." I gasped as it grew to an immense size. He picked me up around my waist and threw me none too gently onto the giant bird, jumping up beside me. He took Amaya from the redhead's hands and set her beside me.

"Meet you back home, Danna." He didn't get a response -and apparently didn't expect one- when the redhead walked away and the bird began flapping his wings. I shifted to glance over the edge when we took flight, grimacing when I saw how high we were. No use in jumping. I looked over at my unconscious sister, hoping she wouldn't wake up. She'd die of a heart attack if she saw how high up we were. "Where are you taking us?" I demanded.

He looked over his shoulder, a sinister smirk is the only answer I got.

* * *

"Oi! You can't bring random whores into our base for your own amusement Deidara!" A loud, fuchsia eyed man yelled. I groaned, light headed and tired. "Go fuck yourself snow white, your Barbie here kidnapped us." He looked ready to kill me until I said "Barbie" to which he burst out cackling at. I cringed when the blonde yanked me by my hair, sending me flying to the floor in a cell room, my sister close behind me. I lunged for the door, pounding on it. "Let us go right now before I kill you, you bastard!" I screamed. The white haired man from before slammed back. "Shut up, you noisy bitch!" I hissed at him and kicked the door before flopping onto the ground beside my unconscious sister.

''Nngh…" She groaned, I gasped in surprise and relief, flipping over and straddling her waist to hug her. "Are you okay?! Don't fucking look at me like I'm crazy, you've been knocked out for a long time! That redheaded guy stabbed you with something and you went down like a rock!" She nodded, eyes an unclear haze. I turned when I heard someone laugh. "Well shit. You didn't say they were lesbians." I lunged at him, knocking him to the floor and scratching at his eyes. "She's my fucking sister, asshole!" He tossed me off, glaring at me when I landed upright. I was ready to attack him again when that redhead that had stabbed my sister sighed, stepping over the albino and looking at Amaya.

"Stand up." He ordered, voice sounding like he never thought of her not listening to him. Which she did, much to my shock and annoyance. He circled her, looking almost intimidating next to her. She came to his shoulder in height. Her eyes conveyed uneasiness and confusion as he came to stop directly in front of her. "Well, he said you can stay, but you're under our control. You're coming with me." Who? Where the hell are we?! The blonde -Deidara, I remember the albino had called him when we first came in- walked through the door with a step of arrogance and intimidation. His blue eyes gazed at me smugly.

"Cool. It's always more fun when they fight." He said in amusement. I hissed at him, eyes flicking between him and my sister when the redhead –Sasori, reached for her. She moved from easy reach, the man sighed while turning to look at Deidara. "For you. I'm taking this one back, try to keep her alive for a while."

He nodded at me, I frowned. He raised his hand and I almost thought it was to hit her, but instead he flicked his fingers, barely visible strings reached from his fingertips. Amaya walked out the door, confusion storming in her eyes. The blonde exhaled slowly, striding towards me and reaching for my ponytail. I knocked his arm away, ducking away from him. I tried to shoot a burst of flames at him so I could escape, but nothing happened. While I stared at my hands in shock, he kicked out, knocking me to the floor. I cursed loudly at the smirking blonde. "Chakra bracelet. You're useless with it on, un." I stared hard at the band around my ankle, spitting out more curses when he tossed me over his shoulder. "Danna, we leave for another mission tomorrow, un." He called back before entering a room. A very cold room, at that. Clay and varying sculptures were strewn around. I was flung onto the bed, bouncing slightly. With a grunt I pulled myself up and shook some hair from my eyes, Deidara stood over me with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, blondie!" His eyes glinted before he reached out and grabbed me by my leg, pulling me to where I was right at the edge of the bed and he was between my legs. "Watch your mouth little girl, you don't know who you're dealing with, hm." I opened my mouth to shoot back, but something wet and hot slid across my thigh and I gasped in shock. He smirked, running his hand higher up my leg and holding up his other one. A mouth on his palm stuck its tongue out at me. "Were you born with that?"

I asked in curiosity and hope I could distract him from moving that damn hand any farther up, he raised a brow, apparently not expecting that reaction. "Yes, un. It's a Kekkei Genkai." I pursed my lips when he released my leg, I pulled them to my chest. He glanced at a small clay spider, blue eyes flashing in mischief before he raised his hand. "Katsu!" A small albeit loud explosion bounced off the walls, colors brightening my vision.

"Awesome!" I said before thinking, my reaction was reflexive. I liked fireworks, his bomb came close to them. He turned to me with a smirk. "Art is a bang, yeah." He said in smug amusement. Someone yelled his name from outside, Deidara sighed when the redhead walked into his room.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to blow up your room again and if Kakuzu doesn't kill you first I will." I laughed silently at the annoyed look on Deidara's face. He glared at the other man. "It's art, Danna! Why don't you just accept that?"

"I'll be dead before I come close to saying a loud sound and puff of smoke is art." He shot a glance at me. "Don't get attached to that either." With that he left. The blonde pouted a minute, hands playing with more clay. "I've been downgraded to 'that'?" I said with an indignant huff.

He snorted and that was my only answer. Jerk. He thinks I'll sit all pretty for him and not try to get away. It'll be a cold day in hell before I willingly stay captive.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Well hell will be snowing soon.**


	3. Face Down

I didn't sleep very well. Not that I ever did to begin with, but I don't know how anyone can sleep on the stone floor in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar and obviously dangerous male. If you can, you're strange or naive. I rubbed my stiff neck as I blinked myself into a more aware state of mind. Sasori had gone to bed at some point but he rose early, I don't know where he went off to.

_Speak of the devil._

I jumped when the door opened, the redhead stood in the doorway with an impassive expression. He nodded his head before walking off, indicating I should follow. I stretched, groaning like a cat in heat. I stared at the cold surroundings of this new 'home' we're being held in. I caught sight of Kiara sitting on the floor next to the couch, looking pissed beyond belief. I sat next to her cautiously, hoping not to receive the wrong end of her temper. She shot me a glance, sighing in a defeated manner as she reached out to embrace me. "Are you alright?" She snorted while nodding, her eyes turned to glare at the blonde that had taken her. If looks could kill…

"Stop glaring at me, cat." She hissed, I repressed a chuckle when he smirked, flicking her ear when he walked by. She turned towards me, looking ready to kill. "I've never met a more infuriating, cocky, perverse bastard in my life!" She tripped over words in rage, I stifled a laugh at her murderous look. "Don't be a bitch maybe he'll lay off." "Don't you dare stick up for that asshat!" She took a breath, my eyes followed Sasori while he spoke with the blonde. "What about the redhead?" She asked, tugging at some fuzz on her shirt. "Not much to say. He threatened me, and gave me a corner of his room to sleep in." She snorted. "Well, he implied I should sleep in the bed. I politely declined." I snickered at that, knowing she more than likely had actually told him off for the suggestion.

I twisted my mouth sideways, gaze hardening when the two walked up to us. Deidara jerked my sister up roughly and dragged her outside, she cursed at him, trying to twist out of his grip. "Come on, we're leaving in separate directions." I got up to follow Sasori, watching with disdain when an enormous clay bird soared the opposite direction, Deidara and Kiara on its back. "How are we going to fight if we have these things on our ankles?" I'd only just thought of that. He looked at me from the sides of his eyes. "We can control the flow of chakra you receive, and stop it at any moment. The instant you try to get away, see what happens."

Nope. I don't like your tone. I'm not an idiot.

_"BOOM!"_

The force of the wind from the explosion nearly knocked me over. He sighed, pulling out a scroll from his black and red cloak. "Go ahead." He ordered. I growled, almost aching for fight to take my anger out on. I left him behind, hoping he kept his word and I wasn't going into battle completely helpless. I broke out of the forest to find an entire section of it blown apart, cleared of any trees. Several ninja lay on the ground, and a few more stood glaring at the sky. I inhaled deeply, raising my hands up, I felt the power raging from my core and with a swipe of my arms the battlefield was alight in electricity.

Six of the eleven men went down with screams, bodies convulsing from the electrocution. I twisted to dodge a shuriken, back flipping to land behind my would-be attacker and round-house kicking him in the torso. He wheezed for air when he hit the ground, I cringed, wishing I had my bow and arrow. I hated killing people with my bare hands.

"_Swish!" _

I blinked when a silver flash flew in front of my eyes, colliding with the man's body. I risked a glance to find it buried into his chest, which wasn't moving with the effort of breathing anymore. "Quit taking all the fun!" I rolled my eyes as my sister shot past me. She took the sadism from our family line. It was very difficult to keep track of her as she shot along, knocking the remaining ninja off their feet. She was speed, I was strength. Any that had gotten knocked unconscious from the explosion were up, dizzy, but still up. I didn't even see either Akatsuki member…

"What's a couple of little girls like you doin' with the Akatsuki?" My ears swiveled, whipping around to face a smirking, sleazy looking man. He apparently thought I wasn't much of a threat, he held no weapons. "Why don't you come back with me?" I doubt he was much of an upgrade. I raised my fist and he smirked, like the thought of me hitting him was amusing.

"_CRASH!"_

The tree shattered with the force of my fist going through his torso and into the tree. He screamed loudly, making me cringe when I pulled my hand back, bloodied. I shuddered, wiping it off on another of the dying ninja's shirt. I flinched when a sharp pain sliced my arm, looking behind me to see a female ninja raise a katana, I brought my arms up to block a fatal hit. I shut my eyes when something swished past my face, the woman coughed, warm blood spilling from her lips. I gasped as someone jerked me back when she fell. "Pay better attention to your enemy's locations."

Sasori warned, his impassive eyes gazing around the destroyed area and dying ninja. My sister was crouching down on another side of the clearing, ears twitching and an excited smirk on her face. I jerked my arm back, tensing when the blonde dropped from the sky, landing on his feet. "And that's that, hm." He turned to look at the tree and back at me wearily, walking after Kiara and pulling her off the ground. He whispered something I couldn't hear, but it made her smile. I flinched when Sasori spoke. "You both are capable kunoichi, though you could use improvement." I rolled my eyes, surprised when Deidara did the same. Obviously he was used to the redhead's nonchalance. "What does someone have to do to impress you?" I asked, not even receiving a glance. "We need to destroy the evidence that we were here."

"I can do that!" My sister volunteered. I sighed, already heading back the direction we'd come from so as to not be burned to death. Sasori gazed sharply at her. "Don't do anything stupid." "Both of you need to get away or you'll get hurt." Sasori narrowed his eyes, but complied and followed after me. Deidara jumped back onto the bird. "What's she going to do?" He questioned. I walked a few more feet before stopping abruptly. "Look for yourself." He turned and his eyes widened when she raised her hands, palms out. She spun in a circle, flames engulfing the surrounding area. She shot up from the flames, landing on the bird hovering in the sky. "Interesting. Is this a Kekkei Genkai?" "We're descendants of the original immortals to enter earth. We each are born with the gift of an element."

"What's yo-" A forgotten enemy charged at us from a tree, I raised my hand and a bolt of electricity speared his chest, knocking him back several feet and to the ground, dead. I walked past Sasori, smirking at his expression. "Impressive."

Ah, a compliment. Lovely.

* * *

When we returned to the base the others were home already. Deidara tilted his head to look at us. "You should've flown back, Danna." Fuck you. I'll be dead before I get on something like your infernal birds and be blown up or fall to my death. "Did you already see Leader-Sama?" The bomber nodded. Sasori waved me away, like I was some maid he could dismiss. I muttered softly, plopping down onto the couch. "Why are you on the floor?" I angrily spoke to Kiara, whom was sprawled on the carpet like a rug. "Ask Barbie."

She mumbled. He shot her a look, something in his eyes made me weary of him. As if he were as unstable as his bombs. "Watch your mouth, bitch." I pursed my lips, eyes widening when Kiara jerked herself upright. "Don't tell me what to do, bastard!" I sent her a look that told her to shut up, but it was too late. Deidara stood from the couch he'd been resting on and stalked towards her, gripping her hair and yanking her to her feet, dragging her to his room.

"You and your sister need to learn when to be quiet." I shot him a venomous glare, jumping when he pushed a bowl into my lap. "Eat. The last thing I need is a sick child to care for." "I'm not a child. I'm sixteen." He raised an eyebrow, almost silently saying 'you're still young'. He didn't look much older, maybe twenty or so. I chewed the rice he'd given me slowly, watching him while he looked over a few scrolls. He glanced at me when I was staring, causing me to shoot my eyes down to the floor. "If you're done put your bowl in the sink and go back to the room." I rolled my eyes at the command. "Isn't there something to do around here?" I asked, my boredom had begun eating me alive. "No. Now leave."

Well. Fuck you too then.

I trudged back to the room sullenly, setting myself on the window seat rather than the floor. I gasped when thunder shattered the silence, rain randomly began slashing the windows. I raced down the hall, skidding in front of an annoyed Sasori. "Can I go outside?!" His eyes took on a surprised look. "No…" His voice was weary. I huffed at him. "Please?! I'll stay close and I can't go anywhere or do anything anyway!" I was not going to take no for an answer. "Why on earth do you want to go outside in a thunderstorm?"

"I fucking love the rain!" I said impatiently. He sighed in exasperation, throwing his scroll down and walking towards the door and unlocking it. "Don't drown." I was already shooting past him, ignoring him shaking his head.

"What a strange woman."

* * *

**(Kiara)**

"Let me go!" I thrashed in Deidara's grip, angry he thought he could toss me around like I was a doll. His blue eyes radiated anger, his hand around my wrist tightened. "Shut up." His tone was toxic. I cringed in pain when he threw open his bedroom door and shoved me inside so hard I fell to the hard ground. "What the hell!" I tried to back away when he stalked towards me, but I didn't get far before he stepped on my leg, halting my movement. I cried out quietly. "You need to be taught some respect, hm." My blood froze at the look in his eyes. He stepped off of me, bending down and gripping my hair, pulling me to his eye level. I cringed, trying to kick him. He flipped me back around and twisted my arms behind my back, holding them tightly, I heard him mumble something but suddenly every sense shut down as a paroxysm of agony surged through my entire being. I couldn't even describe it, it just _hurt._

"Fuck!" I screamed, begging him to release me. He finally did, letting me collapse to the floor, breathing hard. He kicked me in the stomach to turn me over, bringing one hand under the back of my head. "Why don't we try this again. Will you behave?" I nodded robotically as I tried to regain my senses, he smirked maliciously. "Good girl, hm."

He brushed his lips over mine, laying me back onto the floor where I stayed in a catatonic daze and tried to comprehend what just happened.

Were all men completely insane?

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**So I'm having difficulties on Sasori's part, I can't write him in character, especially not falling in love… SO to be honest, I'm just going to wing it. If someone has tips, feel free to leave them! **

**Hidan: It isn't that hard.**

**Amaya: You write a story then, genius.**

**Hidan: I could any time I fucking wanted, it isn't hard to scribble a few damn words onto a piece of paper and call it writing!**

**Amaya- I'd like to see you try.**

**Hidan: I don't feel like it right now.**

**Amaya: Mm-hm.**


	4. Freaking Out

I'd lost track of time and ended up hearing Sasori calling my name, close to midnight. I walked through the door, dripping wet. Sasori stared hard at me with disapproval. "And in what way was that fun?" I rolled my eyes, walking past him and back into his room. He followed, smirking when I started to shiver. "Cold?" I glowered at the redhead, flinging my arm up to catch something when he tossed it to me. "Konan has clothes she doesn't wear often and said you and your sister could have them."

I blinked in confusion, disappearing into the bathroom to change. The clothes were a bit loose, the woman was probably an adult. I set my wet clothes in the shower to drip out, opening the door and walking in on a shirtless Sasori. I inhaled sharply, he turned to glance at me, raising an eyebrow. I blushed, turning my gaze away. I frowned at the corner he'd been having me sleep in, a small crack was letting water in. Sasori sighed, swishing past me. I tensed at the contact, moving out of his way so he wouldn't find the need to shove me around. "I'll fix that tomorrow. Until then I suppose you can sleep in the bed. I need to go with Deidara to map out a mission, I'll return in a few hours."

I was left standing as he disappeared out the door. Thunder cracked outside, I settled into bed, sliding under the blanket. I gave some thought to my sister, angry the blonde treated her like she was trash and worried what he had done to her when he took her. I didn't have much time to think before I started to drift, falling into a numb slumber.

* * *

"Ungh. Too bright." I snarled at the sun, burying deeper into whatever I was pressed against. I jolted up when the "thing" sighed, I had been sleeping against Sasori. "You're worse than a dog when it comes to wanting affection." He murmured, sounding as if he wasn't fully awake. "I was asleep!" I said rather defensively at the drowsy redhead. He stretched, letting the blanket slide down and reveal his chest and torso. I turned around, glaring at the floor so I wouldn't look like I was staring. Which I wasn't. It wasn't like he was worth looking at. I gasped when he slid his hand across my leg, catching me off guard.

"Relax, girl. You're so nervous all of the time." He picked up the book he'd been reaching for. I glared at him in a minute, throwing the covers back. "Can I go? This room gets tiring after a while." He waved his hand, making me narrow my eyes. "I'm not some trained circus dog!" He glanced over the top of the book, smirking. I huffed at him before leaving, slamming the door. I didn't miss him say "attitude problems" before I walked away. Bastard. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I crashed into someone face first.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" I snarled up at the silver haired man, his purple eyes narrowed in a sneer. "Why don't you open your eyes, asshole?" He backed me up against a wall, I raised my fist to hit him, forgetting I was as good as useless thanks to the bracelet. He caught my arm and twisted it around, jerking me forward so he could slam me into the wall face first, I inhaled shakily when his hand went under my shirt. "Be careful who you fuck with, little girl." He whispered and let me go, I slid to the floor without his support. "Bastard!"

"Whore!" I growled, trying to kick him off his feet. He dodged, kicking out his own leg and knocking me against the wall. He snickered, walking off. "You're not very bright, are you?" I gasped, looking up to see Sasori standing over me. He pulled me off the ground, looking at me with annoyance. "Don't pick fights you can't win. You aren't as strong as you think."

"I could kick his albino ass if you weren't keeping me prisoner you fucking Nazi!" He laughed. _Laughed._ "Go find something to do and stay out of trouble for once." I hissed at him, glaring at the blonde as he slipped past me. "Where's my sister?" He shot me a look. "Your little prisoner sure has a mouth, un." Sasori hummed in response, not even glancing at his partner. I despised how he said "your" as though I were an object owned by Sasori. "She's in my room." I felt the anxious need to make sure she was still breathing. "Can I see her?"

"I don't care, yeah." I raced towards the blonde's room, practically tearing the door off its hinges. Kiara was sitting in his bed, but she looked dazed. "Kiara? Kiara! Kitty?!" Her violet eyes shot toward me, the nickname finally catching her attention. "Hi." She whispered. I eased next to her, brushing her hair from her eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?" She shook her head in reply. "Amaya, don't piss Sasori off." I narrowed my eyes at the cryptic warning, beginning to brush her dark hair into a tamer look. She purred lowly. "What's he doing to you?" She scoffed, sounding a little more like herself. "Being an asshole is what he's doing. He's good at it too." I smirked. "I heard you yelling at someone earlier, who the fuck pissed in your cheerios?" I snickered at the statement, folding my arms. "Some asshole ran into me and started something, but with the damn bracelet I couldn't do anything." She sighed, tracing patterns on my leg.

"Do you think we'll ever get an easy life?" She sounded much older than her fourteen years. "Life isn't meant to be easy. It's always full of trials. This is just one of them, we can overcome it, just like everything else." She opened her mouth to reply but Sasori cut her off. "Amaya." I grumbled nonsense in irritation at his call, turning and nearly running into Deidara. He slid to the side to avoid me, reaching down and lifting Kiara off the bed. "I can walk, damn it!" He smirked, setting her on her feet. Not a minute later she fell, as if some invisible force pulled her to the floor. "What's wrong with you?" I questioned, annoyed when she didn't answer me, instead choosing to glare at the blonde when he picked her off the ground. "Amaya, don't keep me waiting."

"Fucking impatient." I mutter, trudging after them and into the living room. He shot Deidara a look, seeing Kiara in his arms. "If you're already taking drastic measures against your temper she won't survive this month." I didn't trust that tone in his voice, as if Deidara was some sort of psychotic sadist. "Don't patronize me, un. I like her, I might keep her around for a while." Sasori rolled his eyes, sighing through his nose. They walked ahead, Sasori fell behind to talk to me. "We're allowing you to be a part of the meeting today, you need to understand the Akatsuki better if you're going to begin making yourselves of use. Don't say anything, don't do anything, don't even look at anyone. Stay right by my side and you won't get hurt."

His tone left no room for argument, despite my desire to object. He opened a stone door, shoving me in first. At a long table were other men with the same cloak Sasori wore, and one woman at the very front. Sasori sat in a chair, pulling me down to the floor right beside him. I huffed at the indignity, but nevertheless sat still, legs folded to the side. Deidara was on his other side, and I was next to the asshole from earlier. He smirked down at me, I reflexively leaned away, pressing against Sasori's leg. The redhead shot the man a look.

"Leave her alone, Hidan." The man -Hidan- rolled his eyes, turning away from us. I hadn't even payed any attention when the man at the front of the table spoke. I didn't understand what he was saying, I only caught a few parts about goals and demons. Nothing I felt concerned me. I hadn't moved from Sasori's leg, and when I started to daydream I let my face rest against his thigh. I started when he reached down, brushing through my hair softly. Half startled by the gesture and half calmed by it I let him continue, not really sure I could have stopped him anyway. I heard Deidara snicker breathlessly on the other side. "Deidara. Sasori. Care to introduce your captives and what they're good for?"

"Sex." Hidan muttered. I very nearly punched him in the side before Sasori yanked me from the ground, shoving me forward, Kiara right beside me. "Names, and I deactivated the bracelet."

What?

"Kiara." I blinked when my sister spoke, quickly following suit. "…Amaya." Ten pairs of eyes scrutinized us, I refrained from looking uncomfortable. "Can they do anything?" A large, blue skinned man asked. Kiara opened her mouth, probably to smart off, but she gasped instead. I glanced to the left, a large puppet raised a sword to strike me. I brought up my arm, shoving it forward. A bolt of electricity lit up the room and disintegrated the puppet. Hidan's mouth fell open. "Interesting talent. And the other?" A small flurry of clay birds fluttered around Kiara. I jumped far out of her reach when she raised her hand, a torrent of fire surrounded her. When it died out the birds were melted, and my sister was smirking cockily, waving her palms to cool them off after the fire had ceased its storm.

"Mm. Finally someone of value." The orange haired man said, as though they had brought other women here before; and waved us away. I stalked back towards Sasori as everyone stood up. I ignored Deidara and Kiara arguing in favor of meeting Hidan's glare. "Tch. Dog."

"Snow White."

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

He raised an arm to hit me, but I was finally able to counter his attack. I struck him in his torso and roundhouse kicked him to the side, smirking when he wheezed for air. I knew I wouldn't have been able to hit him had he not grossly underestimated me, but I wasn't going to ignore that little freebie. Someone grabbed my arm, pulling me from the room. "What did I say?" Sasori hissed. I sighed, trying to pull my arm from his grip, to no avail. We stopped in front of his room, catching Deidara on his way to his own. "Are we going tomorrow or did you change it, hm?"

"Tomorrow." Sasori suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist, I flinched when Hidan strode by. "Puppet bastard has a girlfriend. Never thought I'd actually live to see it." The redhead's expression remained impassive. Hidan smirked down at me, I bit my lip when his eyes flashed, he cackled loudly when he walked away from us. Deidara's eyes shined with mischief. "And you told me not to get attached, hm."

"Go to your room, brat." He pushed me inside, locking the door behind him. "You need to get over that. He likes when you do that." I had no idea what on earth he meant. People need to learn to better specify their words. "What are you talking about?" I hissed impatiently. He narrowed his eyes. "Act so innocent. He likes any reaction he gets from you, and you're always acting like a blushing virgin." I spluttered for a sharp retort, not finding one I simply crossed my arms like an angry child. "I do not!" In fact, it's exactly what I felt like, an angry child. A scorned teenager. "So you won't care if I do this, then?"

"Do wh-mmf!" He kissed me, silencing my question. I felt my heart nearly explode and my body flush. He pulled back, eyeing me a minute. "See. You're blushing redder than your hair. If you keep acting like an innocent prude, he's going to start doing things to raise the reaction from you."

I'd stopped listening, my ears were ringing since he'd kissed me. Why would he kiss me?

* * *

**(Kiara)**

I glared holes through the blonde's head, willing him to explode in flames. "Quit glaring at me, un."

"Why should I, un?" He sighed, turning to glare at me. "You're a pain in the ass you know that, yeah?"

"Yeah."

He narrowed his blue eyes, yanking me from the ground, where I'd been messing with some clay I'd found. He threw me onto the bed, I bounced once before pulling myself up and glaring at him. "What the hell is wrong with-" He shoved me back down, straddling my hips. "You need a lesson, little girl."

He hissed, face close to mine. I arched my chest against him in an attempt to throw him off. His smirk broadened. He bent closer, crashing our lips together. I gasped, giving him entry. He forced my tongue down, ravaging my mouth as I struggled fruitlessly against him. I moaned quietly, unable to repress it. He smirked, pulling back with a nip to my lower lip.

I gasped when he went lower, biting my throat roughly. I whimpered, trying to pull my arms free from his grip. Blood bloomed from the wound. I felt my wrists being lifted and something wrapped around them, he pulled his hands away and I jerked on my arms hard. They wouldn't come free, I glanced up to see rope tying them to the head post. I turned to look at him with wide eyes, feeling afraid for the first time.

His smirk turned sinister.

"Lesson begins now."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Getting bored of this story but I swear I'll finish it. I have like four others to work on, and three I'm co-writing with another authoress. So I bit off more than I could chew. A reader also really liked the pairing KiaraXDeidara and so I've tried to put more into it. It's a little harder since the OC is my sister's not one of my own, but I hope it's satisfactory :D**

**Deidara: Well it's your fault for starting so many stories at once, un.**

**Amaya: No one asked for your opinion. Get back to your captive.**

**Oh to the reader who likes KiaraXDeidara, the next chapter will focus more on them.**


	5. Miss Bipolar

My breathing turned slightly erratic when his hand slid up my shirt, the tongue in his palm-mouth sliding up my side slowly. I thrashed against him, yanking on my bonds. "Get the fuck off me!" He snickered, bending down and brutally kissing me. I kept my lips tightly pressed together, refusing him entry. I gasped when he bit my lower lip, trying to turn my head when his tongue snaked into my mouth. I felt him unclasp my bra, the strapless piece of clothing falling from my body as he threw it onto the floor. I yanked again on the rope, unable to repress tears of frustration when I couldn't get free.

His hands went farther up my shirt, one resting on my stomach and the other sliding to my breast. His tongue rubbed against mine, I'd already lost the battle for dominance. I tensed when he cupped my breast, breaking the kiss. "Stop! Don't touch me!" His blue eyes looked down at me, half-mast. "Magic word, un?" I glared hard enough to bore a hole through his head. How dare he treat this like a game! "_Please_ get the fuck off me!"

"Nope, un." My eyes widened when his palm-mouth slid its tongue across my nipple, arching my back despite being tied. "S-stop! Deidara, please just let me go!" He bent down, kissing down my throat slowly. He bit down on a spot to the left of my pulse, my ears twitched nervously. I bit my lip to repress the small sound of pleasure. He smirked against my flesh. "Mm, little more, un." I growled, voice catching when he snuck his hand into my underwear. He slid two fingers up and down my folds, I squirmed, trying to clench my thighs together. He wasn't fazed, continuing his ministrations. I snarled, thrashing against him, accidentally thrusting down on his invasive digits.

"Excited, kitten?" I bit my tongue to repress telling the cocky bastard off, yelping when he forced the two fingers inside of me. I stubbornly refused to let him see me cry, squeezing my eyes shut. "You're tight, un. Is kitty a virgin?" His smirk was dark. He slowly moved the digits in and out and I couldn't repress a whimper of pain. "D-Deidara-sama, please, stop." My voice was quiet. I was afraid he wouldn't stop, but he pulled his hands from my _private _places. "Good kitty, hm."

He purred, untying my wrists. I jerked them down to cross them over my chest, feeling angry and violated. "Aw, are you mad at me?" I shot him a look, unwilling to open my mouth, certain something would spew from it that would get me tied to the bed again. He smirked, leaning forward to press his lips against mine, brushing his fingers through my hair once.

"Yeah, I think I'll keep you around for a while, hm."

* * *

**-Morning-  
**

I shivered, pressing tightly against the close source of warmth. Said source chuckled lowly, causing me to blearily open my eyes, blinking against the light. I glanced up, blushing when I realized I'd been curled up against Deidara. "Sleep well, princess?" I pursed my lips, turning away from him and burying myself into the blankets to escape the evil sunlight. I vaguely heard something crash, muted yelling echoing. Deidara sighed, rolling his gorgeous blue eyes-

_Gorgeous? _

And getting out of bed. My eyes traitorously latched onto his shirtless form, something stirred within me when my gaze locked on his masculine body. He shot me a suggestive smirk, raising his eyebrows at me. I scoffed, flopping back into the covers. He snickered, exiting the room. I paid little attention to the continuous yelling, even when he opened the door and it was louder. I knew my sister's voice, however. "Whatever the fuck she gets herself into she can get herself out of." I muttered, rubbing my eyes slowly. I sighed, staring into space. Just what about this arrogant, perverted, inconsiderate, rude, insane, sexy fucking bastard made me like him. As in, more than I should like him. Especially considering he kidnapped me, tortured me, tried to rape me, and still probably will end up repeating the last two processes. "Kiara, come here."

"_You_ come here. I'm comfortable." I mumbled in reply. "If I come in there you'll regret it, un." I sighed dramatically as I got out of bed, half of it came with me. I cursed as I threw the blankets back onto the bed and quick-walked into the living room. The white haired man, Hidan I think, suddenly burst into loud laughter. I stared at him with an irritated expression until he turned to Deidara. "Pretty fast, blondie." I narrowed my eyes at him, gasping when someone walked past me and said to me- "You have a hickey, kid." I glanced up at the incredibly tall, blue skinned man. What he said finally hit me and I jerked around and ran back into the bedroom, crashing through the bathroom door so I could see into the mirror. A dark mark was staining my throat. "Damn it, you stupid blonde."

"Watch it, hm." I gasped when someone turned me around and pushed me back against the counter, glaring into amused blue eyes. "What did you want?" I demanded, hissing at him when he ran his fingers across the love bite. "I'm leaving today on a short mission, I'll be back sometime tonight but you need to stay out of trouble 'cuz I'm not gonna be here to save you, hm." I rolled my eyes, glancing at the door when Amaya was suddenly shoved through it and onto the floor. I heard someone mutter something to her, she snarled in return. Deidara clicked his tongue, turning back to me and kissing me quickly. "Be good kitty, maybe you'll get a reward, un." I mumbled incoherently when he left, glancing down at my sister before shutting the door. I glared for a moment before rushing to my sister and falling to my knees beside her. "Are you okay?!" I tried to pull her up but she growled at me, pulling her arm back. I huffed at her, poking her stomach. "Come on, get up!"

"No. Let me die here before he comes back and does it himself." I narrowed my eyes, brushing my hair back. "What are you talking about?" She laughed once, humorlessly. I glared at her evasive answers, yanking her off the ground and shoving her onto the bed. "Damn you, Kiara!" She sighed, sitting up. She winced as she straightened up, I narrowed my eyes. "What's wrong with you?" She met my eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly. "I, um, I pissed him off." I pursed my lips, arms crossing over my chest. I hated short answers. Especially when they didn't even _answer_ anything! "What'd he do?"

"Hit me. And, um, never mind." I punched her arm, irritated with her cryptic words. She mumbled something at me before laying down, moments later she was asleep. Now that she was still I could tell something was wrong with her, she looked… Exhausted. I frowned, reclining back to lean against the headboard. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on a single thought, but everything of the past week swarmed my mind.

* * *

I jumped, freaked out by the sudden slam of the door. My sister barely moved, though it woke her up. "They're home…" Her voice sounded defeated, in a strange way. I opened my mouth to respond, but the bedroom door swung open. "Danna wants to see you. Immediately."

Deidara waited by the door as Amaya rose from the bed, chewing on her lower lip nervously. He shut the door behind her, lock clicking shut. He barely glanced my direction as he gathered something from a drawer and disappeared into the bathroom, I heard the shower running. My hair was still damp from my own shower earlier. He had this really strange shower knob, if you wanted cold water you'd turn it to hot and if you wanted hot water you'd turn it to cold. The exact opposite meaning, just like the words of most men.

"God damn money whore, cutting off the hot water." He mumbled on exit, blonde hair down around his shoulders. He had nothing on but a towel, to my disdain. "Like what you see, hm?" I scoffed, turning away. "I'm surprised you're still a virgin, hm." I narrowed my eyes. "Why?" "Because most street kids are complete whores, hm." That statement rubbed me the wrong way. "Fuck you!" I yelled at him, annoyed that he even thought such a thing. I would never sink so low, and the ones that did were only doing what they had to. I gasped when I was roughly shoved onto my back and pressed down onto the bed, my wrists pinned on either side of my head.

"Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Amaya: Shoulda kept your mouth shut! **

**Deidara: *Smirks***

**Alright then, another chapter is DONE! **


	6. Remember The Name

**(Amaya's Pov from last chapter)**

I blinked my eyes open slowly, cringing away from the bright sunlight as it crept through the curtains. I'd gotten into Sasori's bed last night; he hadn't said anything so I didn't leave and figured he was alright with it. I'd woken up once or twice curled up against him and slowly moved away to the opposite side and balled myself up; thankful my nighttime habits didn't wake him. I winced as I stretched, every bone in my body cracking in protest. Someone touched my back softly; I inhaled sharply, pulling away immediately.

I turned to find Sasori staring at me with an almost amused expression. "You're very jumpy." He said as he got up from the bed, as he stretched his shirt rode up, and a light trail of red hair disappearing into his low hanging pants was revealed. I blushed darkly, turning around to try to cool it off. "You're too tense. That's why you're constantly sore." I bit my lip, glaring at the know it all. "I'm _tense _because I'm trapped with an insane, S-rank criminal." He scoffed, pulling off his shirt as he headed for the bathroom. "Be careful what you say, girl. Words can get you in a world of trouble."

"You don't scare me, what is it you can do? Maneuver a few dolls?" I gasped when my body fell to its knees, the harsh collision making me cringe. He stalked through the door, shirtless and eyes ablaze in annoyance. My eyes pooled with nervousness as he jerked my chin up. "What was it you said, about not being scared?" His voice was quiet. I almost rather he'd yelled, this calm, low voice radiated danger. "Let go, you wouldn't be so brave if you didn't have total control of my body, you asshole." I growled. He narrowed his eyes. I barely saw his finger twitch before my body was jerked, as though someone had thrown me, and I crashed loudly into the wall. I cried out from the collision. "What the fuck is-"

"You say the words but you don't understand them. You're right, I have total control over you. Now remember it and respect me before I do something I might regret." His voice rose in anger. "You're crazy, why don't you just let me go! What fucking use do you have for me you puppet bastard!" I yelled. He jerked me forward again, I crashed into his chest but he didn't flinch. I stared up into his hazel depths. "I'm sure there are many uses for you, _girl._" He whispered tauntingly. I snarled, trying to free myself. He threw me to the ground and walked into the bathroom. I panted, laying on the floor in a daze, by the time I got up he'd come back out, dressed in that black and red cloak. "I'm leaving. Behave yourself."

"Fuck you. I'll find a way out." He shot me a look. "You're not nearly as strong as you think, child. Grow up and get out of that invincible phase before it kills you." I lunged at him. I didn't mean to, I regretted it the second my body even twitched, but I couldn't stop. He stepped back and I swung my arm out in a last attempt to strike him, he caught it and yanked me forward onto my knees, wrenching my other arm behind my back. I struggled fruitlessly against him until I simply stopped, breathing hard in anger. "See? I have you at _ my_ mercy. I could do anything I want, and there isn't anything you can do about it." My eyes widened when his hot breath fanned across my ear. He let me go and I fell forward, snarling at him when he took my wrist and carelessly jerked me along the hallway. He opened Deidara's door and shoved me to the floor inside.

"I'll deal with you when I get home." He muttered venomously, leaving with that. I snarled at him, lying back onto the floor in exhaustion and defeat. Wonderful, can't wait to see you tonight, bastard. I heard Deidara leave, jumping when my sister suddenly fell to her knees beside me. "Are you okay?!" She was loud. The neko tried to pull me up but I yanked my arm back. I wanted to stay, and see if the floor would swallow me, growling warningly at her. She scoffed, dropping my already sore arm and poking my stomach. "Come on, get up!"

"No. Let me die here before he comes back and does it himself." I said dully. Her hand brushed my hair back. "What are you talking about?" I laughed once, humorlessly. She didn't know, didn't need to. I felt my heart sink when I thought of the redhead's threat. Kiara yanked me off the ground and shoved me onto the bed, I withheld the yelp of pain. I'm half shocked the bastard hadn't broken my arms. "Damn you, Kiara!" I sighed, wincing when I sat straight. She narrowed her violet eyes. "What's wrong with you?" I looked her in the eyes for a second, exhaling slowly. How'd I end up with my fourteen year old sister, trapped in the base of the nation's most dangerous criminals, slave to world renowned terrorist Iwa Deidara and Sasori of the red sand. Life, fuck with someone else, will you?

"I, um, I pissed him off." She pouted, crossing her arms. "What'd he do?" "Hit me. And, um, never mind." She punched me in the arm, I mumbled a sound of pain at her before I flopped to the bed, falling asleep into haunting dreams

* * *

"_BANG!"_

I opened my eyes at the slamming of a door, feeling my heart skip a beat in momentary panic. Kiara jumped, hand flying to her heart. "They're home…" I said, tone deadened. She looked at me to reply, but the door was flung open. "Danna wants to see you. Immediately." Deidara told me. I stood from the bed, my heart pounding so hard I was certain everyone else could hear it. I chewed my lip as I walked out, slowly entering Sasori's room. As the door shut I felt like I was sealing whatever fate I now had. The redhead shot me a look, walking to stand over me, his eyes didn't give away his thoughts. He took my arms and pressed me against the door, I struggled against him but he was stronger than I was. He pinned my arms over my head, watching with a bored expression when I tried to kick him, moving his own leg to where I couldn't easily kick out.

"Still feel brave, girl?" He whispered, his voice sultry, whether he meant for it to be that way or not. He leaned closer, lips brushing over mine. "You're vulnerable, you still think you could beat me and escape? Hm?" I shook my head slowly, frustrated that my body trembled. "You're shaking, are you scared of me?" I bit my lip. I'd probably get in deeper trouble if I lied, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. With one hand keeping my hands pinned, his other slid down, stopping at the hem of my pants.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

I breathed, pressing tightly against the wall. He smirked, removing his hand.

"What an easy way to control you."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE: **

**Yeah. Thought you were gonna get sex in this chapter, hm? Nope. I know this is confusing but I did last chapter in Kiara's POV now I'm going back and writing out what was going on with Amaya and Sasori. NOW we have BOTH relationships up and running. Sort of. Next chapter will continue, where the last one's left off. Then we'll be back on a normal track.**


	7. Giving In

**(Kiara's POV)**

I blushed darkly, struggling to yank my arms from his grip. His smirk broadened and he leaned down to crash our lips together. I opened my mouth in shock, granting him instant access. My eyes shut tightly as his tongue roamed in my mouth, rubbing against mine. I made the smallest of sounds, squirming underneath his larger frame. He pulled back, kissing across my jaw to my ear. "Are you gonna behave if I let go, hm?"

He whispered, causing me to shiver. I nodded slowly, he released my arms. I looked up at his insanely blue eyes, hazy with lust. He smirked again, kissing me roughly as he tore the buttons off of my shirt. I hadn't put a bra on since I'd _thought_ I'd be going to bed. I stiffened, trying to cover my chest with my arms. He grabbed them and put them over my head, looking at me warningly. I blushed again, turning my face to the side. He kissed my throat, nipping in some places. I groaned softly when he kissed over my pulse, he smirked against my heated skin as he bit down.

_More hickeys to try and hide._

He trailed his mouth lower, my breath caught in a cross between a gasp and a cry as his sinful tongue swirled over my nipple. My back arched and our naked torsos pressed against each other, hips grinding against his. He growled quietly, kissing my hardened nipple. He massaged my other breast; I blushed hotly, either from embarrassment or shame that I enjoyed what he was doing. He slid his other hand lower, unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them down my legs. I hissed, squirming in a vain attempt to get free. He nipped my breast warningly, a light shock of pain flared from the action. "Watch it or I'll tie you down."

I swallowed, my ears lying flat in anxiety. He rose up to kiss me, it was a softer kiss. Almost a promise, of sorts. He let my wrists go; I brought them around his shoulders, responding slowly to the kiss. I shook slightly as I felt him slide my panties down my thighs. His warm hands pulled my thighs apart; I broke the kiss to bite my lip, turning to the side. He kissed my cheek, hand sliding down my thigh. His palm-mouth's tongue slid across my heated flesh. I whimpered when he rubbed two fingers against my folds, pressing his hand against me. "Deidara!"

I cried out, more in shock a first, when the tongue in his hand pressed against my clitoris. He chuckled lowly, kissing my neck again as the tongue assaulted my pleasure button. I whimpered when it forced itself inside of me, my legs were shaking slightly. I felt a pressure start to bloom in my abdomen. He pulled back slightly and placing two fingers at my entrance sliding them inside. It didn't hurt this time; instead it felt good. He pumped them slowly at first, I moaned in pleasure, kissing him feverishly. The pressure started growing and my body started to get this tingling feeling. I panted softly, whispering his name. I orgasmed with a small yelp, throwing my head back and pushing my hips onto his hand. The white cleared from my vision and I saw him smirking, I tried to catch my breath, blinking quickly. He unwrapped the towel from his waist, throwing it somewhere across the room. I chewed my lower lip nervously, glancing down once.

_Oh my god he's huge!_

My eyes widened slightly. I missed his smirk, gasping when he pulled me up to straddle him in a sitting position. I put my hands on his shoulders to keep from falling, looking straight into his azure eyes. He kissed me gently as he placed his hands on my hips, lifting me up slightly. I felt him press the tip of his erection against my entrance, pressing in slowly.

I whimpered, trying to ignore the tears leaking from my tightly shut eyes as he forced me down on his cock, stealing my virginity. I trembled, taking a deep breath as hot stabs of pain flowed from my core. I whimpered again as he rubbed my sides, whispering soothingly into my ear though I couldn't decipher much of it through my pain.

He started to move his hips slightly, never pulling out but more rocking against me. I bit my lip, slowly starting to move my hips. He helped me at first, sliding me up and down until I could do it on my own as it started to feel good. The earlier pain dissipated and I started to like the feeling, I moaned louder, arms around his neck as I bounced in his lap. He kissed me, growling deeply in pleasure as I moved faster. I felt my climax nearing after a few minutes; my mind was getting hazed in ecstasy. I panted as I clenched tightly around him. he moaned, suddenly grabbing my waist and starting to slam me on his erection. I yelped, throwing my head back as I came while he fucked me, convulsing in ecstasy.

"_DEIDARA!" _I nearly screamed his name, he bit into my neck as he forced himself deep inside and came with a growl, I exhaled sharply as hot liquid splashed inside of me. he pulled out slowly, gently letting me fall back to the bed as I desperately tried to catch my breath. He brushed my hair from my face, kissing my forehead. I swallowed hard, blushing and feeling a deep regret in the pit of my stomach for having sex with the man who'd resolved to utterly fuck my life up. Two people who LOVED each other did that. He used me like I was-

"I love you, hm."

_Oh you love to fuck everything up don't you, life?_

* * *

**(Amaya)  
**

Ever wonder "what did I do to deserve this" or "why does this happen to me" at some point? Well, until you're in a locked, cold room, trapped with a dangerous and obviously merciless S-rank missing Nin; You can shut the fuck up. I had pent up energy from being caged up and anxious, and I started pacing the room, getting lost in my own thoughts.

_He attacked me._

_What did he mean by 'easy way to control?'_

_Why is he such an asshole?!_

"Must you pace?" I screamed in reflex when someone spoke. I turned to glare at the very same man I'd been thinking about. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. He raised a brow, smirking slightly. "Don't fucking sneak up on me!"

"It isn't ladylike to curse." I scoffed, turning away from the smirking redhead. My mind was still a torrential storm of thoughts and I didn't need him to cause any more trouble. I tensed when I felt his breath against my ear. I breathed shallowly in an attempt to keep my calm, narrowing my eyes when he reached past me and took a jar off the shelf, I didn't turn around but I didn't miss his chuckle. "Bastard." I muttered under my breath. I gasped when I unwillingly turned around, pressing against the puppet master's _bare _chest. He looked down, hazel eyes narrowed. "What was that?" He whispered. I blushed at the close contact, cursing mentally when I was unable to move at all. Control freak. "N-nothing." I mumbled. He smirked, dropping his hand, I instantly backed away from the redhead. "Don't toy with me!" I growled angrily. He raised a brow, trying to feign innocence. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't act stupid, you keep trying to intimidate and scare me into obeying-" In that moment I realized three things. He was very fast, he was very strong, and I was very stupid. He took my wrists and pinned them above my head before I could blink, chest pressing against mine so I had little chance to fight back. I felt my breath catch, solid wall behind me and pure muscle in front of me. Damn it.

"I'm not _trying_ to do anything. I'm _succeeding. _You think you're stronger than I am, you aren't. I control you, and frankly it's easy to do so. So why don't you shut up and make your life a little easier, hm?" His voice was quiet but radiated annoyance. I swallowed hard, trying to yank my arms free. I wanted to nod, I wanted to tell him fine, he was in control, but my pride wouldn't let me, and I said one of the worst things I ever could have. "Fuck you, you won't _ever_ control me in _any_ way! Now get the hell off of me!" His eyes flashed, narrowing in anger. "Now you've done it."

He growled. I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, but he roughly threw me backwards, as though I were a doll. I landed on the bed, bouncing slightly, I gasped in shock as I tried to stand, but it seemed like I was in slow motion. I bit my lip as I looked up into the stormy and angry eyes of my master, I felt my heart pound.

_What the hell have I done?_


	8. Love is Dead

I swallowed hard, trying to back away from the angered puppet master. He shot his arm out and grabbed my wrist in a painful grip. I winced, bringing my other arm up to push him away. He caught it, forcing me onto my back with my arms spread to the side. I felt my heart pound intolerably fast, so loud I was sure he could hear it. I angrily realized my traitorous body had begun to tremble.

_Normal reaction if you're fucking terrified._

"You're an insufferable brat that needs to learn her place." He growled. I flinched, struggling weakly, he chuckled. "You still try to fight, even when you've already lost." He spoke in a sardonic tone, teasing, almost. I bit my lip when he pulled back, using his chakra strings to maneuver me. My arms were pulled above my head, and my legs were spread. I whimpered, I hadn't ever felt as vulnerable or been as afraid of someone as I was right then. "Sasori please-"

"Hush. If I stop every time you ask, you'll never learn." He slid his hand underneath my shirt to rest on my stomach, I sucked in to evade the touch-obviously it didn't work. I felt tears pool in my eyes, I tried to keep them from falling. He glanced at me, smirking darkly. "Why are you crying?" He whispered, leaning closer and brushing his thumb over my cheek to wipe away a tear I'd failed to stop. I took a shuddering breath, tensing harshly when his hand slid higher. I realized something-

_He's wanting my reaction! The sadistic asshole!_

I bit my lip, jerking my head to the side to avoid him. "Look at me, dog." I glared at the degrading name. He thought he was so far above me, above almost everyone. "Why are you crying?" He asked again, his voice was less… Cruel. _He actually wants me to answer?_

Blushing, I glared hatefully at Sasori, loathing the sheer control he held over me. "Because I'm fucking scared, is that what you want to hear, _Danna?" _I had a problem where I always sounded sarcastic, but I really wasn't. At least, trying not to show it in this case. He chuckled lowly, pulling his arm back, I narrowed my eyes. "_AH!" _I yelped when a hot pain erupted across my face, turning to look at him in shock. _He just fucking hit me!_

I blinked rapidly, my left cheek stinging. "Watch your mouth." He warned in an ireful tone, eyes flashing. I inhaled sharply, very nearly saying my thoughts aloud. _I've taken worse, is this all he has? _

He reached to the side, my heart stopped so fast I felt like it had exploded. He had a knife in his hand. He brought the knife down to my shirt, making a small tear in it. "I know more than one way to control you, but only one seems to really get to you." My breathing turned shallow, I shook my head. "Sasori-sama please, don't do this."

"Don't do what?" I hesitated, flinching when he ran the knife higher, tearing my shirt further. "Whatever you plan to do! Let me go! I promise I'll behave this time!"

"And if you don't? I keep letting you go with no punishment and I'm growing tired of your smart mouth." He drawled. No punishment? A bruise on my face says otherwise. "Please." I sounded pathetic, to my chagrin. He raised a brow, looking amused. He sighed, tossing the knife back to his desk and getting off of me, in the process freeing me. I jerked away from him and pressed against the wall, shaking slightly. He rolled his eyes. "You get yourself into these situations." He told me, sounding like a teacher talking to a child. He exited the room. I looked down at my torn shirt, replaying what had just happened and every "what if" scenario in my mind. I started to cry, silently.

_I'm going to die here._

* * *

**(Kiara)  
**

I stared wide eyed at him, breathing hard. He smirked-a damn sexy smirk at that. I gasped when he pulled me towards him, my back flush against his chest. "D-Deidara!" I stuttered for a reply. I didn't… I mean... He took my virginity… But I just didn't feel like I loved him, I hadn't known him for very long at all. I pretty much saw this as his way of punishing me for my remark… But he'd have hurt me if that was it, right? I didn't know, damn it! I was fourteen! I'd never had any experience with boys. They were fucking confusing. I glared at his hand as it slowly rubbed my thigh. "Why did you kidnap me and my sister?" I demanded. He sighed. "You were there."

He said matter-of-factly. I growled, tilting my head to glare at him. That was one of the worst answers he could have given me. So, if another girl was there, he'd have done the same to her? He rolled his eyes. "What do you want from me, un? You'd have died where you were headed." I quickly cut into the conversation. "We've lived on the streets forever, we'd have been-"

"Don't give me that, they kill or whore out the homeless in the godforsaken town you were headed for, yeah. We needed some help around the base anyway, you were handed to us on a platter." Oh, so you think you helped me? "So you rape me." He scoffed incredulously. "_Rape?_ Says the woman screaming my name, hm!" I blushed angrily. "You don't love me. You lust."

"No, princess. Lust is wanting the body, which is a bonus for me-" I scowled at the cocky man. "I like your personality. You're exciting." I narrowed my eyes. "I don't expect an answer, un. I wanted to get it off my chest." Good because you aren't getting one. I moved to lay down, huffing loudly when he had the same idea- without letting me go. I was pressed tightly against him, his arm was wrapped around my torso. "Bastard."

I muttered under my breath. I felt my eyelids fall closed, succumbing to exhaustion of this day's events.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I'm totally fucking around with this story because I'm not sure where to take it. So, we're on a happy note with KiaDei, and an unhappy note with AmaSaso.**

**I think I'm going to go back and add a chapter, or add a lot to a chapter. Because all of you are getting bored, I know this, just be patient until I can really figure the fuck out where this will end up. I want something fresh, something not cliché.**


	9. I Hate Everything About You

**(Sasori)**

Brat. Insolent, arrogant, rude, female, _brat._

The stick I had picked up from the forest floor snapped in my tense grip, I angrily brushed it to the side. Another reason that made me angry was that the girl could even _make _me mad. She'd barely been in my life a week and she had forced more emotion from me than my own partner got out of me in a year. She thought she was invincible, she was so prideful she wouldn't admit defeat or let someone else have control over her, even to the person that had already exercised it over her. _Twice. _

I was determined to teach her respect, if she didn't learn some humility she would end up hurt. "Worse than she already is…" I muttered. I glanced at the darkening sky, hearing the distant call of thunder. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. She'd have been killed if I hadn't brought her here, her sister would be as well. She had no idea where she was going, she'd have ended up where some of the deadliest gangs reign over Amegakure. Probably thought she could take them all on too. She was strong, but she was still just a girl.

_One hell of a temperamental girl at that._

I barely know her and I feel like I've been stuck with her for a year. An infuriating, problematic, year. However, despite that, I couldn't deny it had been exciting. Life around the base had actually been pretty boring, she'd changed that before I could even blink. I'd thought she was quiet and shy, when I first met her.

_God,_ was I wrong. I'd never met a more vociferous woman in my entire life. And I was old. I _looked_ young, I guess my body _was_ only twenty years old, but my mind was old. I'd lived a long time in that puppet core, before I'd lost to the hag and child and Deidara had to use that scroll to revive me. Now all these godforsaken, useless emotions keep assaulting my mind and I can't think straight anymore. Amaya pissed me off worse than anyone ever could, she evoked more from me than anyone ever had, she had more courage than anyone I'd ever known- she'd attacked me, even knowing she had no chance. Honestly, it was stupidity, but I could only view it as bravery. She'd tried to protect her little sister, but she should worry about herself.

I hadn't meant to lose my temper and hit her. I got what I wanted, that fear in her eyes. But it didn't give me that victory I had thought it would, I regretted it, I hated the thought she was afraid. Fear didn't suit someone as dynamic as she was. My eyes narrowed in contempt. I felt _bad_ for disciplining that _childish_ wench. I stalked towards the base when the thunder boomed again, closer than before. I had kissed her that day to shut her up and prove she was only fueling Hidan's reason to bother her. She flushed brighter than her hair, it had been almost cute… In a way. She was so nervous all of the time, I vaguely wondered if something had happened to her to make her as paranoid as she was.

I hate everything about this girl. Her stubbornness, her smart-mouth, her pride, her passion, her vibrant green eyes…

But I didn't know why I couldn't hate _her._

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Short chapter just to kind of… Allow feelings to evolve between Sasori and Amaya. Because we'll just let Kiara and Deidara be an explosive, passionate form of "love at first sight" and "fuck, I fucking hate you so much I love you (un) !"**

**So just an insight as to what Sasori truly thinks of our little redheaded heroine. **

**And apparently my femaleness is annoying to him XD**


	10. Poker Face

I shuddered when a draft came into the room, crossing my legs tightly. At night I slept in an oversized shirt, it saved the other clothes in case I would need to fight. I vaguely thought about how I needed more clothes, especially ones that fit properly. It's uncomfortable to try to kick someone's ass when your clothes slide down your waist or something. I pulled my knees to my chest, brushing out my hair. I'd showered earlier and the calming smell of strawberries still wafted through the air, my crimson locks hung damply around my chin and the back of my neck.

I wanted to do something, anything, even if it was hard labor! I was getting bored, and whenever I had nothing to do, my mind wandered, to places I really didn't want it to. I would think of the past, of unhappy things. My subconscious could never conjure a happier memory. Like, one when I was younger, where Kiara and I would sit with our mother while she would sing us a small, lovely song. Her voice was enchanting and the epitome of what beautiful singing is.

I hadn't thought anyone was there when I had subconsciously begun to repeat the chant.

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of magic_

_Follow sweet children_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children_

_For life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passions._

I broke away from my spell, coming back into a sense of awareness.

"That was lovely…" Someone murmured. I jumped, startled as I looked up and met Sasori's deep, hazel eyes. I didn't even hear him come in, how out of it had I been? I looked wearily at the ground as I replied. "Thanks, it's a lullaby my mother sang to my sister and me a long time ago." His eyes narrowed suddenly as he sat at his desk, now sideways to me. I watched him in fascination as he nimbly started to take apart what looked like the arm of a puppet, small screws and other tiny tools and objects scattering the desk. "Why were you traveling through Ame, if you both are still kids? Where is your family?" I pursed my lips. I'd never told anyone what happened, we'd never known anyone else or settled down long enough to make friends to talk to about something as serious as this.

_If you're trapped with him… What would be the harm of telling him? Besides him turning into some sort of cruel monster and using it against me._

"Our small village was attacked when I was a kid, everyone was killed but a few children that were quick enough to run from our homes. I made the mistake of going back and looking for my parents, but there… There wasn't even anything to bury. So I took my sister and fled." He was silent for a few minutes, until I nearly drifted off again, thinking he had nothing else to say. "You never settled down again?"

"What home is there for two girls who weren't capable of anything?" I said bitterly, remembering times we'd been chased from garbage cans or from hotels when we asked if we could stay, just for one, rainy night. I glanced outside the window at the cold drizzle, suddenly realizing, if we hadn't been brought here by Sasori and Deidara, we'd be out in the freezing rain right now. He turned his head to look at me, finally. His eyes were a strange mix of emotions, more than I had ever seen from the redhead.

"How old were you?" I had begun to chew on my lower lip, a bad habit I had whenever I was thinking hard or upset. "Ten…" His eyes hardened. I flinched when he stood up, walking towards the bed to stand in front of it. Subtly, I pulled my shirt down more, to be sure it covered everything he didn't need to see. "I was five." He said softly. My eyes narrowed in puzzlement, before I realized what he meant. "Your parents died when you were five?" I asked softly, feeling my heart suddenly go out to Sasori. I had a bad habit of caring too much, even if you've hurt me, I would always try to help or sympathize. He sighed, nodding, eyes looking clouded. I relaxed my tense posture, crossing my legs and pushing up against the wall with a nod of my head in a gesture for him to sit down. He narrowed his eyes, looking as though he planned to scoff and walk away.

I was surprised, pleased, but surprised when he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Were they killed in action?" My voice was weary, I was worried he'd become angry. My face still had a mark from earlier. "Yes. I don't remember much about it besides my grandmother trying to hide the fact that they never came home, telling me lies such as "their mission was just delaying them." He said bitterly. I bit my lip; his grandmother sounded like she cared for him, but I don't think she'd handed the situation well… I inched forward, tense in paranoia of his time bomb of a temper.

"When did you learn puppetry?" I asked quickly, hoping to steer him from the obviously painful thoughts, at the same time I hoped it could help me clear my mind of my own memories. He glanced at me, and instead of the stoic, uncaring man I was used to, I saw an empathetic man that was currently vulnerable. A sight I was sure few people got to see, I felt proud I could meet this side, the true side of him.

"I was almost six when my grandmother started to teach me puppetry and how to use chakra strings, to keep me busy and my mind off of my parents. I picked up on it fast, thankfully. I had something to occupy my time with since everyone else was busy. I even learned how to build my own." He glanced at the table, hesitating, as though he were about to say something. He decided against it, turning to look at me again. "Your element… How do you control it?" He asked with weary interest. I vaguely thought he sounded forced, like he was trying to change the subject. I stopped pushing him and quit my questioning, sighing as I leaned back again. "Well… It's hard to explain since there's little I could compare it to. It's just a part of our bodies, a sixth sense. Another limb. Take my element, for example. Electricity. The minor things I know about it are only from what I've experienced, because no one else in my family has it. It's in my blood, you could say, it travels through it, it makes my heart beat faster than a human's."

I took a breath as I gathered the thoughts into a simple explanation. "What seems easy to me, sounds incredibly complicated to you. If I wish to expel the electricity, I have to relax to the point I nearly collapse. Then when I dispel my attack, say in the form of lightning, I tense like a tight coil, and it's forced outwards. I have to focus on it, flow with it, it's a part of me and I have to work with it. I'm still young and don't have full knowledge of it, or even use of it. If I wish to discharge large amounts, say if we were in an immense battle, I would need a source. Maybe a storm, or an electricity line." I exhaled slowly, mulling my words over. That was about as clear as I could get…

"It doesn't require any chakra, but the band you have on restricts it because it… It's like it blocks the electricity if I try to pull it forth to use it. Another small thing is that you could never electrocute or kill me by any means of electrical device, I would only absorb it and grow stronger." I add on, glancing up at the older man; his eyebrows were raised in slight surprise. "Amazing that something that looks so innocent could contain such a deadly power…" His voice was quiet, like a thought. I shrugged, shifting my legs. "But I bet others have tried to abuse your power."

He said nonchalantly, _knowingly. _I swallowed hard, eyes flitting to the side. "I'm… My element is extremely rare, it occurs when a baby's cells are infected by disease in early pregnancy, causing the element that was supposed to be fire to twist into wispy forms of electricity within the veins. People tried to use me as a power house, a weapon, like I wasn't a child…" I whispered, barely remembering who I was even talking to. I jumped when Sasori settled right beside me, turning to look up at him. "Humans look for sources of power… While I can't say that makes it right, at least we can know it won't happen to you again."

His eyes had a sort of faraway look, I got the feeling he saw inside my mind, saw the pain I'd tried to hide behind my eyes. I bit my lip when I took in what he said. He'd… I think he just promised he wouldn't ever abuse my power like they had… And I believed him. I believed the distant promise in those hazel eyes.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Come Little Children is the poem by Edgar Allan Poe from which I borrowed the lyrics from because today I am in no mood to weave a song together. **

**Go to my profile and vote on my poll, loyal readers.**

**I have the song somebody I used to know stuck in my head… **


	11. Starstruck

The sun was burning my eyelids but I refused to open them and face the morning. I felt… Different. Warm. Safe, in a way. I didn't know why this morning was different than the rest…

"_Knock knock!"_

I mumbled irritably at the disruption, cracking open my eyes, and finding out why I was so warm. I was pressed against Sasori, again. But this time, he had his arm wrapped around my waist. I blushed hotly, growing worried he'd become angry if he found out I'd done this again, or if whoever was outside saw this. He growled softly, pulling me closer against him. I inhaled sharply, shifting in his grasp. "What, brat?" He called through the door.

_He's already awake?!_

"Get up, Leader-sama changed our mission time. We're ready, so get your asses out here, hm!" Deidara yelled ear-splittingly. Sasori sighed deeply, sitting up and running a hand through his shaggy red hair. His hair was darker than mine, a deeper red. He looked attra-

_No hell he doesn't!_

"You can get dressed in the bathroom." He told me as he stood, sounding like I was a simple stranger instead of someone he'd literally been holding a minute ago. I took some of my day clothes and didn't waste time with my morning routine, flying from the bathroom in no more than four minutes, completely ready. I didn't get why some women took half an hour to get their shit together. "Let's go." He sighed, already dressed in that cloak. Must be hot, in that.

We entered the living room, earning an annoyed gaze from Deidara and a rather relieved one from Kiara…hm.

"Hey." I whispered as my sister hugged me tightly, I kissed the top of her head. "Come on!" Deidara hissed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hey, take your PMS somewhere else!" I hissed. He stalked up to me, looking ready to hit me, but Sasori took my wrist and pulled me sideways. "Don't start." He was looking at me but I think he meant Deidara too. The blonde scoffed, turning and angrily storming outside. "Who pissed in your cheerios?" Kiara muttered, following after Sasori and I. Two, huge white birds waited for us. Kiara and Deidara got onto one, and Sasori, with an irritable mutter under his breath, got onto the other.

"No." I said firmly, shaking my head and sealing my lips tightly. No, I was not getting on that deathtrap thousands of miles above safe ground! "Amaya there isn't time to complain, get up here." Sasori ordered. "No! I'm not getting on that thing! People are made for solid ground!" I said, voice raising a couple pitches. Sasori growled, waving off the other two. With a snicker, Deidara took off. Kiara shot me a half-amused, half-pitying look. Sasori got down and stalked over to me, only making my fear grow. I flinched, bringing one arm up, but he didn't hit me. He stopped right in front of me, looking down at me with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't look safe!" I muttered, only half lying. I _knew_ it wasn't safe. He rolled his eyes. "Well it is, despite the brat's twisted idea of art and how annoying these things are, it's safe and a fast way to travel. Now get on."

"No, damn it!" I snarled, backing away from him. He narrowed his eyes, taking a deep breath before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Amaya, tell me what's wrong." He said in exasperation, this is probably the most patience I've see from him in…ever. "I'm afraid of heights okay?!" I hissed defensively. He raised his eyebrows, looking at me with an almost "is that it" expression. He shut his eyes for a moment before opening them to look at me, putting a hand on my shoulder and pulling me slightly. "Look, just don't look down. Keep your eyes straight ahead or keep them closed, it isn't dangerous." His voice was softer. I narrowed my eyes; I'd heard it all before. But, he was impossible to deny. He pulled me harder towards the bird. "Up," he muttered to me.

"Again, I'm not some circus dog." I muttered in annoyance as I hopped onto the clay bird. He settled beside me, and I noticed how easily you could just slip off. What if the wind was strong, or the bird grew its own brain and threw us off, or-

_Fuck we're moving!_

The bird started to go up, and within five minutes we were so far from the ground everything looked dollhouse sized. I was going to die, after everything I'd fucking forced myself to survive through, I was going to fall from a bird. "You're going to break it." Sasori spoke in a flat voice. I looked down to realize I was clutching onto his right arm tightly. "S-sorry." I whispered, loosening my grip, but not letting him go. Nope. I was okay for a few minutes, until I randomly chose to look down, like the idiot I was. My heart sank in sudden terror and I nearly fainted, both my arms wrapped around Sasori in a vain attempt at seeking comfort. The redhead tensed, probably horrified. "Relax!" He hissed, trying to unglue me from his person. When I wouldn't let go -and was trembling like a damn leaf all the while- he sighed, switching his tactic. He brought one arm around my waist, and pulled me into his lap.

_His. Lap._

"Amaya look at me, it's okay, you're not going to fall." He whispered, forcing me to face him. I shook my head, hands fisting his shirt. He exhaled exasperatedly, suddenly leaning closer. And then, I forgot absolutely everything. My fear, where we were, who I was even with.

Because he kissed me. Not like before, this was softer… It was, nice. Yeah, nice. My eyes slid shut, hands unclenching from his shirt to move around his shoulders as I responded to the kiss, feeling an inferno blaze inside me. Not an unpleasant one, either… I liked this feeling. It was a mix of happy, excited, nervous, and… It was ecstasy. When we broke away, both of us were breathing a little harder, and I knew I was blushing. His eyes met mine for a moment. I bit my lip, shuddering when I realized his hand was at the small of my back. He blinked, almost looking like he awoke from a daze. "We're here." He told me, standing and jumping off the bird, settling me onto the ground.

My new most hated feeling, was the torrent of emotions storming inside my chest right now.

* * *

Don't ask me how the mission went. I hardly remembered it. The entire time I was focused so hard on Sasori, I barely paid attention to who I attacked. Deidara got the scroll, Sasori poisoned nearly all of the enemies, and we got to walk back to base instead of fly on those godforsaken creations. Hooray. And now, here I lay on the bed, mind pounding in thought. My heart was in tune with the pounding too. "You look deep in thought."

_Damn_ that voice of his.

I shuddered when Sasori spoke, looking up at him as he stood by the edge of the bed. It was nearing midnight, but I supposed neither of us was tired… I was practically nocturnal, and WOULD be, had it not interfered with "normal living." "Daydreaming…" I replied, sitting up with a blush once I realized the shirt had pulled up to the very tops of my thighs. He wore a smirk on his face, making me blush darker. "About?" He asked, voice low…sultry. He knelt on the bed. "N-nothing s-special…" I stuttered, falling backwards onto my butt so that my legs were in front of me. I quickly pressed my thighs together, meeting his darkened eyes. He chuckled, sending shivers down my spine. I'd not been bothered by the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt, until he'd leaned forward so he was on his knees, both hands on either side of my head, in an almost painfully erotic position. I swallowed hard, tense and heart racing like a stampeding horse.

"Are you getting used to being under me, princess?" He whispered by my ear, I blushed, breathing shakily. "S-Sasori-" I was annoyed at how flustered I sounded. His lips moved across my throat. "Hm?" He hummed in response, mockingly. I bit down on my lip hard, a soft sound escaping me. I felt him smirk against my skin. "So your neck is your weak spot." He needed to quit with that sultry tone of his. I didn't like it, he was trying to seduce me, and I didn't want to be treated like a whore. I wasn't going to be his little pet.

"S-stop, Sasori, please." I whispered, placing my hands on his chest. His hot breath fanned over my throat as he exhaled, pulling back and gazing down at me. "Why?" He asked, not unkindly, not even as a question… Like he knew I wouldn't have a reason. I glared sideways.

"Because I don't want to be your whore." I hissed, squirming slightly. He raised a brow, scoffing slightly. "How lowly do you think of me?" He was impossibly close to me. "I'm not one to fuck someone just to do it." He whispered, pressing his lips to mine. I shivered, unsurely kissing back, thinking I had already lost and he wou- "If you don't want to, we can wait." He told me softly. I frowned as I mulled his words over.

_Wait_ for me? I thought men forced women into sex whether they wanted to or not… That's what I'd seen most of my life. That the woman didn't really matter. I nodded slowly, pecking his lips again. I was addicted to the feeling I got from touching him, it was like my blood turned into liquid fire, my entire body heated. He smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. Che, I wasn't taught to wait for marriage, because not many could survive until marriage, you lived in the moment. But, I did believe in waiting until you loved someone to be… Intimate with them. I didn't love Sasori yet.

But I felt something blooming in my heart for him.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I'm a teasing bitch aren't I?**

**I'm sorry updates are slow… The list goes on from school to writing to family and friend issues. And boy issues. I swear, I hate the other gender sometimes, I know women are confusing as hell too though. I'm a teenager, I should just relax, right? Ha! Like life even allows it. You don't choose who you like or love, sadly. Wow, that oddly goes with this story, doesn't it…**

**Go to my profile and vote on my poll~**


	12. Love Tension

**(Kiara)**

My face was buried in my hands as I tried to stem the flow of tears. I didn't know why I was crying. What? Does a girl HAVE to have a reason to cry? Maybe I just felt like doing so! My chest heaved with the effort to get enough oxygen inside my lungs without choking on the next sob that left me. It all… It just wasn't fair. I was done trying to pretend like I wasn't scared or hurt. I couldn't do anything anymore.

I felt trapped, violated, angry… Trapped from being _kidnapped_ and forced into this stonewalled base for an organization that destroyed the lives of many. Violated from having my virginity torn from me by a man I had barely known for a month; I don't care what he says, I never had a choice to give it up. I wanted to wait or save it for someone I actually loved! And I was angry at him. Angry at how he treated me, angry at being in this whole mess, angry my sister and I hardly got to fucking see each other anymore!

Another violent sob wracked my body as I tried to stay quiet. I missed Amaya, I missed being free. I missed my mother. She would know what to do. But I couldn't even picture her anymore. Every time I thought of the word mother, almost always it was Amaya's face that I pictured. I wanted to tell her what had happened, but I was afraid. And ashamed.

I jolted when Deidara threw open the door, quickly trying to compose myself. I didn't want him to see my weakened state and try to use it to his advantage. His eyes cast a glance in my direction and I tried to use my hair to hide my eyes.

No such luck for me, right?

"Are you crying?" His voice sounded demanding. I glared hatefully at the ground. I couldn't answer him because I was forcing a sob to stay down, and if I opened my mouth it would escape. He stepped towards me and knelt in front of me, making me look at him instead of the ground. I'd found the ground interesting, and he ruined it. He ruins everything. He took my chin in his fingers and made me look up at him, his sapphire eyes narrowing. His thumb wiped a tear off my cheek. "Why are you crying Kiara, hm?" He asked me in a much softer tone. I bit my lip hard, trying to pull away from him, I put my hands on his chest to shove him away but it didn't work. He was too strong. Jerk. He wrapped an arm beneath my legs and picked me up, holding me against his chest as he sat on the bed with me in his lap. I rested my face against his shoulder, inhaling his scent; like a mix of clay and mint. It wasn't bad. I pouted angrily, but was too exhausted to fight him.

"What's wrong?" His hand brushed through my probably tangled hair. I sniffed, shaking slightly. "You are." I muttered. Shivering when his hand trailed down my back. "Me? What have I done, hm?" His voice was calm. A lot calmer than I was. I lost what little composure I'd managed to pull together. "Everything!" I cried, not caring if he got pissed off or if anyone else heard me. It wouldn't stay bottled up any longer. "You _dragged_ me to this hellhole and _force_ me to stay here! I don't have any sense of freedom anymore! You _take_ my fucking virginity without even caring what I wanted! The ONLY reason you don't consider it rape was because I didn't say stop!"

More tears had fallen from my eyes as I yelled at him but I didn't care, I couldn't have stopped them anyway. He suddenly switched our positions, pinning me underneath him, his knees on either side of my waist and his hands pinning my arms down beside my head. I bit down on my lower lip again, thinking about how sore it was going to be later. "I brought you here to save your life. Sasori brought Amaya here to save _her _life. You don't get it, yeah. It'd have been cruel to let you go to Ame alone. The gangs there wouldn't hesitate to rape and kill any woman that dared wander off without someone to protect them. You're both kids on the fucking street, just like I was before I came to the Akatsuki, hm…"

He growled, his blonde hair falling over his shoulders. My eyes widened slightly as he told me this. "You're not free because I know you'd run and end up killed, hm." He leaned down and pressed our lips together in an uncharacteristically soft kiss. "Why didn't you say stop, then?" I inhaled sharply, eyes flying open as I looked up at him. I never even _wanted_ him to stop when he had done it… I had enjoyed it. But that doesn't change the facts. "You wouldn't have stopped even if I had." I whispered, turning my face to the side. "I would've. I'm not a rapist, Kia-"

"You're a murderer, what's the difference!" I sobbed out, tired of fucking around with this. He sighed deeply. "Doesn't everyone have a sense of morality, hm? Why are you so bent on me being a monster?"

_Because it makes it easier to hate you._

* * *

**(Amaya)**

It was rather nice outside. It was overcast, pretty windy. I supposed I have an upside down idea of what a nice day is, but to each her own.

I was sitting in a tree that was in view of the base, but you'd have to walk right under the tree to see me. I liked privacy sometimes, didn't we all? It was nice to sit and think or daydream. I don't think Sasori completely trusted me to be alone, but he also knew I would never leave without my sister. "Kiara…" I murmured. I wasn't used to this, she hadn't been away from me for more than an hour since we'd been on our own. I was used to taking care of her, I _liked_ taking care of her! We never even got the time to talk anymore. Deidara or Sasori seemed to come in at that time, or we never even seemed to get the chance at all.

I wasn't stupid. I probably wouldn't leave now, given the chance. We had no place to go. Was this better than being drenched by rain, or caught in unbearable heat or cold? Was it better than starving or having to rob people for a simple bite to eat?

I thought so… It wasn't perfect, but nothing ever was. This was luxurious compared to me being terrified for our lives on the cobblestoned roads or bug infested woods. But, maybe I was biased because of Sasori...

I never gave any thought to the other gender before. You know, far more important things to concern myself with. Especially since I've figured out that they consume your every waking thought. I'd found my mind zeroed in on a certain redhead. His sultry voice, his stormy dark eyes, his strength. Physical of course, but more so his mental. He'd been through a lot, though he shielded it well, he had been hurt and I think he'd always covered over it instead of healing his pain…

"Amaya?" I came close to falling out of the damn tree. "Don't sneak up on me!" I reprimanded defensively as I made my way to solid earth, landing somewhat shakily on my feet since my legs had fallen asleep from sitting up there so long. Sasori raised a brow at me, obviously amused. I didn't think I was so amazingly funny.

"Maybe you should try paying better attention." He said dryly. I huffed, standing to my full height, which pathetically wasn't very intimidating… Especially next to him. "_Maybe_ some people have the courtesy not to creep up on ladies." I was pushing it with the "lady" part but did it really matter? He leaned closer, I shivered when his hot breath fanned over my ear. "Maybe, some men aren't as nice as I am, and would sneak up and take advantage of a certain _lady." _

Well. Two can play this game, even if one player hasn't had a great deal of experience. I turned my head so my lips met his neck in a teasing kiss. "Maybe the lady can take care of herself."He chuckled, pulling back and tilting my chin up. "Maybe she should watch her mouth." Hm… Something tells me that had some _implications_ behind it.

"And what would the man do if she didn't?" I whispered, knowing my face was heated in a blush. My voice was calm, so I was still in the game. "This." I gasped as he jerked me forward, my chest pressed against his tightly as one of his arms wrapped around my waist, the other pressed against the back of my head as our lips connected in a fiery kiss that we both tried to dominate.

He slid his hand beneath my shirt to rest on the small of my back, causing me to shiver. He won the battle as his tongue pressed mine down. I moaned into the kiss as he took control, eventually breaking it for air. We both panted softly, his eyes held a sense of self-satisfaction. "You cheat." I whispered, eyes narrowing at his smirk. "You lose." He threw back. I pecked his lips again, nipping his lower lip when I pulled away, smirking at his expression as I sauntered back to the base.

Pretty sure I won.


	13. Battlefield

**(No Pov)**

Relaxing was a difficult feat when one's heart and mind were a current natural disaster. Kiara's heart was aching, but she didn't know why. She was fourteen, for god's sake she shouldn't even have to worry about men right now! "Men ruin everything." She muttered, pulling at some fuzz from the couch she was sitting on, her legs pulled up to her chest. She sighed deeply, focusing on centering her loathing on Deidara, even though it wasn't hatred she felt for him. It was for herself. She felt dirty, like she was a whore because she hadn't fought the blonde or told him to stop. She felt used. It was a horrible feeling, to grow up around the thought that women served one purpose to men, now she knew it was true.

Amaya, on the other hand, thought exactly the opposite. She wouldn't say she loved him or trusted him just yet, but she cared deeply for Sasori, who was the reason she had changed _her_ thoughts about men, unlike Kiara whose thoughts had been proven right. Sasori didn't push her into having sex or hurt her- in _any_ sense of the word… Whereas Deidara seemed to enjoy picking on Kiara.

It wasn't fair to say they had it easy, though.

Deidara damned the day he met Kiara, and he damned the girl herself. Even Pein had chastised him for his distracted manner in missions. He swears, just one more person says something to him about being unfocused, they'd become new experiments for his art. She was like a bomb herself, something beautiful yet completely deadly and destructive. A fleeting moment of happiness could turn into mayhem in seconds. And what he hated most was being accused of _raping_ her. The thought that she was so wounded by him and so angry with him was gnawing at his heart. He never meant to hurt her, sex was just… _Sex,_ where he was from. Between anyone, anywhere, wherever, _whatever_. Be done. She acted like it was this tragedy she'd gone through… Was it? He had no idea. No woman he had ever known acted like that. But they hadn't been virgins either.

A sharp pang went through his heart when he thought about her. What was wrong with him? She was a stupid girl that he _shouldn't_ have gotten attached to at all. What was so special about the Neko?

She was loud.

She was demanding.

She refused to be silenced or pushed around.

She was gorgeous.

She was god damn perfect for him and he was going to be stubborn and ignore it.

And of course, Sasori had his own demons to battle. With this new girl taking the center of his thoughts and even his dreams; almost any task was becoming tedious and longer than it needed to be. He'd considered taking her back to the woods and letting her continue on with her life, so he could go on with his.

He quickly realized, in the night he told her about his parents, that their life-lines had gotten intertwined and could never be separated without completely severing them both; and in another night, he realized he didn't want to leave her. It had taken years to learn to ignore his emotions, and in one raging storm of red haired, voracious female, they had boiled to the surface and all but declared war on him.

What was love? Was it different for others?

* * *

"You look upset." A voice interrupted Kiara's rather depressing train of thought. She whirled around as her sister sat beside her on the couch, throwing herself at her. "Jeez! You're not little anymore, I can't catch you!" Her sister laughed as she embraced the younger girl. "What's the matter?"

Amaya asked the violet-haired Neko, rubbing circles on her back. Kiara shook her head, suddenly bursting into tears. She despised these waterworks. How did you turn them off? "Ssh, honey it's all right, I promise. Why are you crying? Is it Deidara?" Amaya's voice grew cold at the thought he had harmed Kiara. "Y-yeah…" The girl whispered, fully aware she had ignited a slow burning stick of red-haired dynamite. "What has he done?" Kiara grit her teeth, arms tightening around the older girl. "Promise you won't hate me?"

"I would never hate you. Even if you tried to make me." Kiara calmly attempted to figure out a way to tell her sister what exactly had been happening the past…while. "…You know… Mom said you're supposed to wait 'till you love someone to lose your v-card?" She asked slowly. Amaya felt her blood quickly begin to boil, but tried not to show it so her sister could finish. "Deidara… he and I did some things…about a week ago…"

"Did he rape you?" Kiara deeply feared the tone her sister now took. "I…no." More tears ran down her face as she tried to straighten out the details. "He says he'd have stopped if I a-asked but I never did. I never tried to stop him. He never h-hurt me! I don't know what to do because he still t-treats me like I'm his common slave and I think I l-like the fucking jerk!" She refused to let Amaya go as she finished her confession, the Wolf mildly hushed the girl, rocking her back and forth slightly. She herself felt the need to cry. She'd failed her little sister, he had stolen her treasures and she'd never been there for her. "Tell me why you like him, talk to me about it. Don't keep it bottled up or you'll blow like a volcano and kill the next thing you see, which will probably be my unlucky ass."

Kiara giggled halfheartedly as she leaned up, sniffing. "I don't know… He's an arrogant, temperamental, controlling, violent, piece of shit. He's like his art. Destroys everything in his path. But he also always tells me he doesn't want me to get hurt and that he saved my life and that he thinks I'm…exciting. And pretty…" She swallowed hard, biting hard on her lower lip. "You said he treats you bad."

"He…he used to… And he still gets mad. But…Amaya, he just won't!" The redhead narrowed her currently crimson eyes in confusion. "Won't…what?" She asked, not understanding what Kiara had meant. "Won't make me hate him! Every time I throw some horrible thing he's done at him, he turns it back around!" Amaya chuckled. "Young, violent love…" She told Kiara. The teenager huffed, wiping her eyes. "I doubt you want me doing anything about this because I'll probably end up killing him, so my advice is to talk to him. _Seriously_ talk to him, try not to lose your temper with him." Kiara sighed shakily, pulling back with a glint in her purple eyes. "You haven't said anything about Sasori… Last time I saw you, you were terrified of him. Now you seem to get along _great_."

Amaya blushed despite telling herself not to; the brain did a horrible job of listening. "He, uh, I mean, we're fine." She finished lamely, turning away from her sister. "Tell me!" The neko whined, pulling gently on Amaya's hair. The teenager growled, turning back around to stare at her now smirking sister. "So I might like him…"

"So he might like you?" Kiara asked, clearly concerned, though she was happy for her sister. She seemed much more… Full of life. "I don't know, I don't understand men. Like at all." Kiara snickered, nudging her sister. "I told you practically everything that happened with me, don't be all secretive now!" "He said he'd wait for me…" Amaya whispered, her fingers playing with her shirt. "Wait?" "I told him I wasn't ready to have sex… And he said he'd wait… He's still been really kind since then. Like he's suddenly grown a heart." Kiara's eyes widened at that, surprised a man was willing to wait on a girl, she'd even had past friends –maybe more like alliances- that had lost boyfriends because they wouldn't put out.

"So he isn't all bad…" Amaya smiled softly at the younger female. "Deidara might not be either." The redhead's voice was soft. "I'll speak with him when they come home from that mission they were sent on."

Kiara sighed, brushing her fringe back, still leaning against her sister. She felt safe in knowing that even if her so called relationship wouldn't work, she still had her bond with Amaya, and it was unbreakable.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**That's true, Kiara!**

**First third person pov this story has seen! I thought it would do nice to show all four accounts of detail. By the way that "whatever" refers to people nonchalantly brushing off their sexual encounter… Not them literally fucking "whatever" is there… For the slower ones, like myself.**

**Who here has seen The Avengers movie? I recently when to see it and personally loved it. Loki was awesome. Why do I like the bad ones? That'll spell trouble for my future…**


	14. Army of Love

**(Kiara)**

_Bang. _

I stared at the window as thunder and earth collided in a deafening dance, lightning was the grand finale of each finish. It lit up the ink of the night with each bang, bang, bang. It was like explosions. Explosive dancing. Explosive art.

_Him. _

I had dwelled on what Amaya said almost nonstop. I went back and forth on trying to decide what to do; I knew she was right, the know-it-all, but I didn't know how to handle the situation. I sighed, feeling like one of those princesses that sits in her tower waiting for her true love to come save them. I was waiting for something save me _from_ my love. I wanted to run away from love, from this fast heartbeat, clouded judgment, fluttering insides, erratic breathing, and from those bright azure eyes.

"Is there something interesting about that window, hm?"

He'd been there the entire time, by the way. I just wanted to ignore him. But he wasn't having it. I flicked my gaze towards him, and our eyes met. Maybe Amaya was right, for once. I should stop running from my problems before they grew too big to control. "You said you loved me." My voice was a lot calmer than I felt as I stood up. He raised a brow. "Yes. And you've lately made me out to be a vile monster." He was right. I'd treated him… Pretty bad I guess, give what had happened and taking away his few violent episodes. Frankly if we _were_ to have a relationship, like Amaya said, it would be violent and passionately fierce. I walked up to where he sat, sitting in his lap to straddle his waist. It surprised both of us.

"I fell for you." I told him. I never realized when I had aimlessly wandered off that cliff into this torrential flood of emotion called love, but I had, and I was stuck. Like it was a trap. Honestly, I didn't really want to fight my way out of it either. He blinked, eyes filling in surprise. "You… What?" He asked, locking his arms around my waist. I sighed, hoping I wasn't making a mistake. "I love you. I know I probably shouldn't, but hell, I'll take my chances." I pressed our lips together then, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He responded to the kiss, pulling me flush against him. I felt my heart beat faster, but for once I liked the feeling. I liked the warmth and peace that flooded my veins. I didn't know love was supposed to, or even could, happen as fast as ours happened. But, maybe he was right. Some things were transient, a quick moment you would appreciate forever, and they were oh so beautiful that way. "I love you too." He murmured against my lips. I smiled lightly, feeling at peace with everything for the first time in a long time. It was a damn good feeling and I hope it stays this way, because I planned to stay with him for as long as I could.

Who knows, maybe love was the opposite of our art.

_Everlasting._

* * *

**(Amaya)**

It was officially winter. I'd looked outside and rain was freezing the ground. Remind me to be careful when I walk outside. I was clumsy as shit, add the frozen ground I would probably have a broken limb soon. I had gotten out of the shower after trying to linger under the hot water as long as possible. I loved winter and preferred the cold, but hot water was the best for the cold months. I threw on one of Sasori's old shirts, liking the comfortable cloth. I was slightly cold, but frankly… The cold made me energetic. Stupid, right?

I smiled softly as I was pulled against Sasori's bare chest, his arms locking around my waist. We'd grown a little closer every day, even through just the stupid things. We had a few small disagreements now and again, seeing as we were pretty different. Seeing as we both were impatient. I'd found my thoughts revolving around him a little more. I still remember when my only thought wanting to escape from him, and I _still_ do think that the way I made a complete one hundred and eighty degree spin was one of the most split-personality moments I've ever had. Who changes like that? Was I crazy or suffering from Stockholm syndrome? Because I liked it either way. Being crazy was better than being normal.

I tilted my head and kissed his jawline, smirking as he shivered and moved so he could kiss me on the lips. I let him deepen the kiss, moaning softly as our tongues battled for dominance. I knew who would win, but like hell I was just going to _let_ him. We eventually broke the kiss for air, because you know, humans need that stuff.

I pecked him again before standing up, going into the shower. I was hot, and I was going to cool off. I disliked the hot, heady feeling I got when he touched me.

_Because I __**liked**__ it so much. _

I showered, lazily taking my time with shaving and washing. My hair was getting longer, it was almost past my chin now. I felt different and I looked different too, I'd slowly begun to realize. Well, it was close to being a year after I'd met Sasori. I was closing in on being full grown. I didn't want to grow up. Being an adult was difficult. Hell, becoming a teenager had been hard. I hated maturing. All this puberty bull shit.

I ran my hands over my smooth skin, grateful to be rid of the hair. I wish you could shave and it would give you smooth skin for at least a week. But no, it lasted barely a day. I got out, drying my hair and lazily dragging through my nightly routines. I hadn't brought a shirt in with me. Because I was an idiot.

I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out, Sasori glanced up from a book he was reading, his gaze lingering a moment. I ignored him, but… I wanted to try something. We both had put it off for a couple of months, out of a twelve month long "relationship." Or, at least of knowing each other. He was patient, but even I was becoming tired of waiting. I was just… Nervous.

I laid on the bed, on my stomach so the towel wouldn't come unraveled. I heard him inhale slowly, smirking to myself. I shivered as he let his hand graze my shoulder blades. "You're still tense." He murmured. "Well, do you think you could help with that?" I asked in a soft tone.

_Bold move. Bold, bold move. _

I heard him swallow dryly, but I felt him shift to lean over me. "Of course." I shuddered at his deepened tone, biting my lip as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I hadn't expected him to actually do anything. I sighed in contentment as he massaged the tension from my shoulders, slowly moving lower down my back. I let him untie the towel to expose more of my skin, arching my back into his talented fingers. I felt the soreness and stress completely dissolve, like he soaked it right up. He stopped as he reached my lower back, finishing the massage.

I blushed as he slid his hands up my sides. "Turn over, you're not finished." I didn't hesitate. I was nervous, but excitement beat down the anxiety with a broom. I met his eyes as I moved onto my back, the towel coming off since he'd undone it. His eyes were darkened with want. I wondered if mine looked the same.

He kissed me, intense passion conveyed through the connection. My back arched to press my chest forward as he grazed his fingertips across my breasts, sliding down my stomach. He smirked, breaking the kiss to nip my jawline and kiss down my neck. He cupped my breasts, thumbs circling my nipples that were hard from the chilly air and his contact. I gasped when his warm lips grazed over my pulse, feeling him smirk against my flesh he sucked on that sensitive spot. A quiet moan left my lips, knowing I'd have a mark.

I pulled on his shirt, pleased when he leaned up and took the nuisance off. Our lips connected again, my hands running up and down his torso. He wasn't overly muscled, but I could feel the strength beneath my fingertips. I growled lowly as he teasingly ground our hips together, pinching my nipples lightly. I was fully naked, he still had pants on. That didn't seem fair to me.

I pushed us over so he was on his back with me straddling him, a move neither of us expected, to be honest. I smirked against his jawline as I kissed along it, nipping a spot below his ear to leave a love-bite as I unfastened his pants. I pulled the rest of his clothes off, letting them fall to the ground. I wrapped my fingers around his erection, feeling his breath catch. I enjoyed this feeling of control, honestly. I slowly pumped my hand, he was big, bigger than I'd expected.

I gasped when he suddenly flipped me over again. "Too slow." He purred against my ear. I chuckled lowly, my legs spreading farther apart when he slid his hand down my stomach. I bit my lip as he rubbed his fingers over my sex, slowly pushing one of his fingers inside me. I shifted my hips, the sensation was unusual, but… It was in no way unpleasant. I gasped as he pressed his thumb against my clitoris, rubbing it in slow circles as he pumped the digit in and out. I let my head tilt back, a lustful moan escaping me as he added a second finger. He chuckled against my neck as he pumped them faster. "Feel good, kitten?" He said in a desirous tone. I blushed, hips thrusting down.

I felt heat pooling in my abdomen, gasping when the coil that had been tightening finally snapped and I climaxed with a sharp cry of pleasure. My vision turned white for a moment; as I came off the high I tried to calm my senses from their flurry of buzzing and excitement. I blinked up, Sasori was smirking down at me rather smugly. He pecked my lips, whispering against them. "Are you ready?" I nodded, pulling him closer for emphasis. He spread my legs a little farther apart to settle between them, kissing me deeply. My mind was focused completely on the fierce battle for dominance and passion when a stinging pain began in my lower regions. I tightened my grip on him, managing to make my body stay relaxed as he pushed inside of me. The burning sensation was painful, but not unbearable. It really didn't hurt like I'd expected it too.

I broke the kiss, panting slightly as I let the sensation flood over me, adjusting to his size after a minute I bucked my hips to let him know he could move. He growled lowly in lust, slowly beginning to move his hips. It took a couple of thrusts for me to become accustomed to the movement, and a couple more to like it. Heat flushed through me, the pleasure was… _Intoxicating_. I nipped his neck to encourage him to move faster, moaning lowly as he did. He lifted one of legs to get deeper inside of me, eliciting a sharp cry from me. I didn't think sex was this good, I'd heard some bad things about it, actually… But this was incredible. Addictive, even.

I felt the familiar pressure building in my stomach, more intense than the last time. I felt the heat course through me, my hips beginning to meet his thrusts. I cried out when my climax hit me like a storm of ecstasy. "Sasori!" I cried out his name as I came with harsh intensity. I felt him shudder, releasing inside of me. I moaned softly at the hot feeling, panting to catch my breath as he slowly withdrew, kissing me slowly. I moaned lowly into the chaste but sweet kiss as he laid beside me. "Love you." I murmured, smiling as he whispered back. "I love you too."

I sighed in satisfied contentment as he pulled my back against his chest, his arm around my waist. I relaxed, feeling comfortable, safe, and warm… In more than one way. I couldn't remember feeling this kind of love for someone, and never had I felt such sheer _compassion_. I loved where I was, and I loved him… I loved who _I_ was, now. Kiara was safe and I was safe, and I had someone to love and that returned that feeling just as solidly.

But, was this an ending, or simply a new beginning?

_Life comes in chapters._

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

_**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA! **_

_**IT'S DONE!**_

**I know, I took forever on getting another chapter up, but I'd lost interest in the story and am just now sitting myself done and forcing myself to finish this for the people that liked it. For whatever reason. But, this is the last chapter! That's also probably why the sex scene isn't overly detailed. I was trying to get it done quick. **

**I **_**MIGHT**_** do an epilogue. I have one in mind, but it will be a while before I post my epilogues because I've lost interest in quite a few of my stories. But thank god I finished them. I just have about three epilogues needed… **

**I thank all of you so much for sticking by, supporting, and enjoying this story. I hope I pleased you! **

**Love all of my reviewers and supporters.**


End file.
